


【昕博可玘胖雨】质子第二部（1-25）

by Fengxixi1994



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994





	【昕博可玘胖雨】质子第二部（1-25）

【昕博】质子·第二部  
by风兮兮  
主【昕博】微【邱博】【可玘】【胖雨】架空，ooc属于我。

（一）  
燕王府。

北戎狄已是初冬时节，鱼池里却满池菡萏摇曳，红莲似火，含苞待放。微风拂过，吹皱一池波纹。  
一双莹白如玉，纤长有力的手掐了仙兰嫩绿的花蕊，两指一撮，揉碎掷入池水，引来一众锦鲤唼喋。

“满目山河空念远，落花风雨更伤春。”一人慢悠悠走近，对着凭阑独倚的绝色青年说：“师兄，不如怜取眼前人。”

“张继科，你还有脸来。”

“师兄过奖，”张继科笑吟吟道：“大师兄的滋味，可还满意？”

真气伴着勃然怒气震荡起宽袍广袖，快得看不见拔剑的动作，一道青白的剑光便从袖中冲天而起，如毒蛇吐信流星坠落，直刺向张继科的眉心。张继科眼睛一眨不眨，笑意不变，波澜不惊地看着凌霜剑稳稳停在他高挺的鼻梁前。

二人对峙良久，绝色青年虚虚挽个剑花，收剑入鞘，冷冷吐出一个字：“滚”。

张继科摸摸眉心，那处虽未触剑锋，却被剑气刺破，裂了一道小口。张继科捻掉指尖的血珠叹道：“天下除了师父，也就只有你敢对本汗如此放肆。博儿有信了。”不意外地看到对面之人抬起头的专注视线。“斥候传信，博儿已从永州离开，和小雨一道入了昆仑山。”

“我明日便入虺。”

张继科毫不意外：“替我向博儿带好。”

“你算计我这笔账，看在师父和博儿的面子上，咱们日后再算。张继科，你好自为之。”

 

张继科走后，绝色青年心烦意乱地将阑干边一瓯仙兰挥落，几片碧蕊悠悠落水，引得水中锦鲤纷纷跃起追逐。

青年看着鱼嘴翕合，思绪又飞得遥远，眼前闪过一幕幕旖旎画面。

劲瘦干练的身躯柔韧如鞭子，在身下被自己粗暴地扭曲成不可思议的姿势。漂亮的身子遍布陈年旧伤，未被人碰触过的地方却莹白如玉，柔滑细腻仿佛上等的丝绸。一向红润的嘴唇痛得发白，被咬得失了血色，仍毫不示弱地从头到尾骂着不堪入耳的粗俗字眼。然而骂得越凶便被干得越惨，自己浑身的血液像是都冲向了下身，将身下的人死死按着，捅得小口一片狼藉糊涂。

青年觉得脸有点热，大步走到竹桥尽头的水阁，捧起玉盆中的水洗了把脸。初冬的水冰寒刺骨，纵是用暖玉盛放，也在片刻内失了温度。青年一个激灵。

究竟是怎么走到这一步的？

不，算那人活该。谁能料到这些年，那人竟对他存着这等心思呢？

竟敢试图让自己雌伏于他身下，便别怪终日打雁的被雁啄了眼。

自己那时被张继科下了药，记忆不甚分明，最后那人是怎么样了？

唯一能清晰记得的声音画面便是，那人优美修长的脖颈后仰，星眉紧蹙，剑目含泪，捶着床咬牙切齿地骂道：“邱贻可，我艹你大爷！”

邱贻可摇摇头，试图把那些不堪入目的淫/靡画面甩出脑袋。用羟库最巧夺天工的艺人织就的鲛绡仔细擦干手，确保双手干燥洁净，毫无污渍和水迹，小心翼翼地翻开自己手抄的天师门残章，惊讶地发现一阵白光闪烁，最后一张那首“月迷津渡乱九霄，见君七世来相招。狐死首丘空垂泪，惑世妖星降平皋”又变了。

“这……”

（二）  
青阳冬日的风沙肆虐，榆叶疏黄。苍茫天地间，行进的行列卷甲衔枚在原野上蠕动，纵不是急行军，几千人的步伐也整齐铿锵，训练有素，带着逼人的凛冽杀气。正是大虺战功赫赫玘家军的精锐——神机营。

天色渐沉，日暮云沙。十余里外，一清癯身影极目眺望，看部队安营扎寨埋锅造反，便也盘腿坐下，取出馕饼，就着清水进食。

“堂堂北戎狄燕王，晚膳便食这些，寒不寒酸？”一个清朗的声音在背后响起，邱贻可放下干粮，默默叹了一口气。

莫名其妙和自小熟识的玩伴滚到床上去了，起因匪夷所思，过程还有点惨烈，纵是邱贻可经历过无数大风大浪，多少还是有些不自在。再加上自己是个死人身份，形貌又极易辨识，故并未跟着陈玘班师回京的大军，只远远在后缀着。

没想到自己纠结着不知该如何面对，那人倒是大大方方自己找上门来，还带着一只喷香的烧鸡，一壶碧云纹釉装的草原白，满身写着若无其事的坦荡。

“二十五年的轮台陈酿。”邱贻可是好酒之人，不客气地给自己斟了一杯，“你随身的牛皮酒囊哪去了，怎么用起这么精巧的玩物。”

“马琳那拿的。”陈玘不欲多言，拈起酒壶，给自己也满上一杯。

碰杯，对举，一饮而尽，默契地同时反手亮杯底。

“没听说你要回大虺。”

“时隔十五载，天师残章的终卷又再次灵现。我还是不放心，得亲自去看一趟。”

二人举杯，仰脖，抹嘴，亮底。

“白告大巫不是预言了博儿劫数已过，余生福寿绵延，你还担心什么。”

“福寿绵延亦不代表毫发无伤，我这人贪心不足，还盼他一生平安喜乐顺遂无忧。”

二人又是一饮而尽。

邱贻可给自己倒了一杯，按下了陈玘去拿酒壶的手。

“三杯尽够了，你身上还有伤，不宜多饮。”邱贻可耳尖微红。?

“三杯的确尽够了。”陈玘漂亮的脸上浮现得意洋洋的贱笑，扬起纤长带着薄茧的左手，一指一指缓慢向掌心弯曲：“五、四、三、二、一……”

邱贻可应声而倒。

晃了晃手中的酒壶，眉飞色舞的陈玘忍不住仰天大笑三声:“还有半壶呢，这‘三盏迷魂’果真厉害，琳哥诚不我欺。”于是铺了自己的大氅垫在邱贻可身下，猴急地剥去衣服，直把邱贻可扒成一只光溜溜的白斩鸡，又解了自己的汗巾子褪下半截裘裤，在股间毫无章法地乱顶着。

半天未能入巷，陈玘摸摸鼻子，如梦初醒：“对了，琳哥给的鱼儿欢！”又慌慌张张去包袱里找润滑的药膏。背后，邱贻可睁开眼睛，目如寒星。

陈玘终于欢天喜地地找着了药膏，刚直起身，汗巾子却瞬间被抽了，虚虚挂在腰间的裤子啪嗒掉落脚踝，露出光裸的长腿和挺翘的臀部。陈玘还未反应过来，双手便遭一握一拧，电光火石间被汗巾在身后绑了一个死结，手中攥着的羊脂白玉药罐也落在了邱贻可的手上。

邱贻可披上大氅，遮掩住美到极点的身体，左手一上一下地抛着药罐：“你这人，懂不懂什么叫自作孽不可活。”

风水轮流转，陈玘上半身劲装整齐，下身却光溜溜，难堪得要命还依旧嘴硬：“绑着我算什么英雄好汉，有本事松开我咱们重新比过。”

邱贻可一脸纳闷：“哦，下药便是英雄好汉？马琳那厮的‘三盏迷魂’是不是。”邱贻可恍然大悟，啧啧叹道：“糊涂，马琳不知道吧，这鸳鸯双流机关壶，是家严进贡给陛下，陛下又赏赐给他的。”

陈玘咬着牙谈条件：“好歹，好歹我也是江湖人称杀神的……你给我上一次，咱们前帐一笔勾销。”

邱贻可正在检查陈玘屁股上自己上次留下的，还未彻底消去的指痕，闻言仿佛听到什么天大的笑话，啼笑皆非：“玘子，你怎么就是学不乖呢？”

（三）  
邱贻可自上次不慎被张继科下药后，在饮食方面便格外戒备警觉。陈玘提着鸳鸯双流机关壶来找自己，邱贻可一瞥便发现了玄机。这壶原先是邱府珍藏，机关精巧内有夹层，直接倒出的是壶中混了“三盏迷魂”的草原白，按住壶柄上的小口，倒出的则是夹层中正常的酒。邱贻可面上不动声色，恍若未觉，给自己倒酒时却仿着陈玘动作，趁其不注意按住壶柄小孔，陈玘果然毫无所觉。

邱贻可掂量着夹层中的酒快倒完了，便制止陈玘再喝。陈玘果然中招，眉开眼笑露出狐狸尾巴。邱贻可顺势装晕迷，看看陈玘到底做何打算。

看着伏在自己身上急不可耐小狗一般戳弄的玘子，邱贻可又是恼怒又是好笑，心里百味陈杂。

上次中了张继科的暗算，把大师兄弄成那副凄惨模样，邱贻可不是不内疚，不想补偿他的。邱贻可虽长得美艳，但思想上却如老夫子般古板传统一板一眼。一手抚养方博长大，快而立之年依然在室，一朝开了荤本就食髓知味，心里不是那么得劲，觉得自己当负起男儿的责任与担当。偏还碰到陈玘这般天马行空不守套路的二货，光着腚还敢在面前耀武扬威大放厥词，那点子心疼也便化作浓浓怒火和欲火，身上一热。

邱贻可不是很理解陈玘要害在别人手中，还在那不知死活地挣扎叫嚣的行径：“有种放了我，让你知道杀爷爷的厉害。”

眼神一暗，本来准备找药膏给陈玘上药的邱贻可直接按倒对方，拧开了手中的鱼儿欢。

感觉到没根而入的手指，陈玘脸色发青：“出去！”

邱贻可充耳不闻，又挖了一大坨鱼儿欢，细细抹在温热的内/壁上，拨弄抠挠。

鱼儿欢不愧是陈玘专门弄来对付邱贻可的秘药，片刻功夫，陈玘骂娘的声音便变了调，肌肤被染成粉红色，分外撩人。

陈玘眼眶微红，眸子里腾起雾气，眼尾轻轻一扫便是惊人的媚色。邱贻可看着那张平时日天日地的脸上分明隐藏着畏惧和无助，却依旧骄傲不羁桀骜不驯故意张牙舞爪的表情，莫名心头一软。正欲说什么，便听陈玘恼羞成怒骂道：“邱贻可你这个千人骑万人压的骚蹄子，你玘哥早晚肏得你哭爹喊娘，你给爷等着！”

欲剑下留人，禁不得人送上门来作死。刚想对他好一点，又被那张贱嘴掀起的滔天怒火冲昏头的邱贻可冷冷地说：“留点力气骂，我怕你一会哭都哭不出来。”

鱼儿欢的药效彻底发作，陈玘感觉体内有万只蚂蚁噬咬，痒彻心扉，难受得双腿乱踢。邱贻可制住陈玘的腿顺势分开，拍拍他的脸：“玘子，别这么浪。” 挣扎也剧烈了起来，

明天小天使醒了再借停车场发车。

邱贻可爽得俊脸扭曲，突然觉得眼下的情况很熟悉。之前那回便是如此，骂得越狠，干得越凶，干得越凶，骂得越狠。他都要被这种孜孜不倦反攻不成求被插的精神感动了。

邱贻可一边冲撞，一边满脸疑惑认真地问：“你这么一直挑衅，是不是就为了让我……那个你？”  
看着邱贻可欠揍的纯真表情，陈玘气得快要吐血了，浑身乱战骂道，“邱贻可我操你大爷！就你这小细棍子，还想上老子……啊啊啊！……”

污言秽语被一阵猛烈的撞击打散，陈玘再次被cha到gaochao。薄暮到深夜，陈玘已被强劲的药力和腰力弄得喷xie了数次。明明被凌辱到合不拢腿，浑身无力却依旧一直嘴硬，邱贻可的心情非常复杂。

经年累月军中锻炼的身体艹起来真的很爽，而且不知为何羞辱起来毫无心理负担。自己本不是这样的人啊……邱贻可被内心隐藏的施虐欲惊到了。  
许是那张骂骂咧咧的嘴的功劳吧。  
该拿什么来堵上他呢。

邱贻可俯下身，认真地封住大师兄那张喋喋不休的嘴，在口腔内细细舔着。

“唔！”一声闷哼，陈玘咬破了邱贻可的舌头。邱贻可捏着陈玘的下巴喘着粗气，陈玘纵然下身相连，依然眼神凶狠毫不退让。邱贻可亦被激起了凶性，目光四扫，看到酒壶，毫不客气地将整壶掺了“三盏迷魂”的草原白倒入陈玘口中。

“三盏迷魂”果然和鱼儿欢一样名不虚传，陈玘被呛得咳嗽，眼神迷离失神，声音渐低。邱贻可松了一口气。岂料陈玘进入一种难以言喻的玄妙境界后，声音飘渺虚无，嘴里依然不干不净地念叨着，描述得全是如何把邱贻可绑起来玩弄的过程。邱贻可听得都呆掉了。

听到某段，邱贻可一时兴起，按陈玘描述的方式下了他的下巴，玩弄起他的舌头。看着大虺名震天下的光武大将军，赫赫有名的杀神陈玘，肖门顶天立地的大师兄，眼神迷离地躺在自己身下用秘处吸吮着自己，俊美的脸上因为自己染上情/欲而合不上牙关，口水顺着嘴角流下来……邱贻可无师自通地学会了，陈玘还未来得及说出口的玩法。

 

（四）

天色将明。

陈玘双腿大张地蜷在大氅上，两眼似闭非闭似睡非睡，浓密的睫毛低垂着，湿漉漉的，不知沾的是汗水还是泪水。

邱贻可解开紧缚的汗巾，复位卸掉的下巴，用鲛帕沾了水，拭去陈玘唇畔、脸上和身上的白浊。水囊里的水很快告罄，邱贻可对着一片狼藉的下身犯了难，拿着牛皮水囊去远处溪流灌满回来，黑锦滚红缎提花金边的大氅还在，大氅上的人已经不见踪影。

附身拾起大氅，不料抖落一物。足尖挑起入手，借着微弱的熹光一翻。  
邱贻可：“……”

陈玘带着一颗色胆满腹筹划来，装了一肚子和满肠子邱贻可的JY回去，悄悄回到军帐中洗去一身麝香味，悲愤地倒头大睡。岂料刚睡熟，又被军师单明杰大大咧咧破帐而入。

单明杰一掀褥子：“日上三竿了还睡，今日还行不行军了？卧槽，昨晚撸到什么时辰？味道这么重。”随即了然地满脸淫笑：“我说得如何？澜逸子新出的《翻云覆雨龙阳一百零八式》够辣吧。”

陈玘治下甚严，禁止召妓，三千将士平日就靠塞北避火图师的春宫续命。然而陈玘时不时夜巡，看到便没收还要罚加练，美其名曰“尚有精力翻这些，当是操练不足。”玘家军战场上煞气重火气旺的传闻或许不是没有缘由的。

没收回来，陈玘和军师单明杰便头对头秉烛研读，时不时交流评品一番，其中一画师名为澜逸子的，画风惟妙惟肖，构图绝精绝巧，笔墨辛辣刺激，姿势花样百出，最得二人激赏，陈玘的房中术启蒙便是得益于此画师。

这次筹划已久的反攻，陈玘讨教了个中高手马琳，精心准备了三盏迷魂和鱼儿欢，反复打好了计划腹稿，背熟了迷晕到手之后该如何酱酱酿酿。临出门给自己做心理建设，又怕没经验到时露怯，便揣上了刚研究过的被二人公认为集姿势玩法之大成的经典奇书《翻云覆雨龙阳一百零八式》。上面还认真做了笔记，准备到时按图索骥对照参考。

陈玘懒得理单明杰，翻身蒙头欲睡，突然一个激灵惊坐而起，满身乱摸：“糟了！书呢！”脸上控制不住露出一个比哭还难看的表情。

此时的千古奇书《翻云覆雨龙阳一百零八式》，正被一双美到窒息的手捻着，时不时翻上一页，伴随着大开眼界的抽气。  
“猴子偷桃”、“观音坐莲”、“老树盘根”……不堪入目的图片旁还配着陈玘力透纸背笔锋锐利的注解：此处当九浅一深，徐缓相宜，若要助兴，可口称“邱贻可你这个小sao货，你下面好湿好紧，老子插死你，爷的大肉/bang/粗不粗/硬不硬……等等等等”。

老古板邱贻可翘腿躺在沾着二人气味的大氅上，被面红耳赤地强行打开了新世界的大门。

真是长知识，学到了不少招数啊。邱贻可摸着下巴想，他若再死性不改敢来招惹自己，便照着一一试过吧。

 

陈玘要是知道自己臆想过的事情未来会统统原封不动地用回在自己身上，不知道还会不会这么一如既往地大步走在作死道路上。让我们一起为他点蜡。  
（五）  
滔滔的汜兰河水沿着莽子山口一泻千里，咆哮奔腾飞旋而下，击打在岸边礁石上冲起雪白的浪头，峰峦如聚，波涛如怒。前面过了五丈原，便是柳子城。邱贻可站在汜兰河畔，遥遥望着东城门开，大军催马涌入城内。  
也不知那人现在如何了？

那日之后，陈玘蔫了好一段时间。

算计不成却被以彼之道还施彼身，光着屁股跟冰清玉洁仙人之姿的殊祯公子谈条件，还在三盏迷魂效力下说了那么多肺腑之言，真是一辈子也抹不去的污点。

邱贻可那人，自小便聪颖博学惊采绝艳，秉具容颜秀美天人之资，一副温润如玉的冷淡样子，世人常以“陌上人如玉，公子世无双”称之。

世人都被骗了！

什么冰山公子，什么高岭之花！骗子！陈玘想到那人在自己身上的放肆驰骋，炙热得要把自己烧穿的眼神，滴落在身上的滚烫的汗，玩弄自己舌头的修长手指，胸口胡乱舔舐啃咬的唇舌，还有与清秀的脸完全不搭的，几乎要把自己捅穿的硕大，到底哪里清心寡欲哪里高贵冷艳了啊！

给自己开荤的人是邱贻可，陈玘并没有觉得自己吃了什么亏。邱贻可武功独步天下，名列牵机影榜，与张继科、许昕、樊振东之辈齐名。自己虽担个大虺杀神的名声，但终日军营粗汉为伍，研究的是排兵布阵，武学一道即便算是一流水准，但和邱、张、许、樊这等超一流高手，在武力值上还是有些差距。

和方博一样总角之年便厮杀于战场，十余年来积累了赫赫战功，陈玘这人在狠戾之外竟还存着点赤子天真。在喜欢的人面前人总会有点忘乎所以，太沉稳没意思。他这人通透，不在意自己床第上的位置，接受一个位置比什么都强。能看到从小孤傲禁欲的邱贻可因为自己气息紊乱，为自己掌控而露出癫狂之态，陈玘有种莫名的舒爽感。而自己在整个过程中，也享受到了至高的快感。

当然，有能反攻的机会，他是绝对不会放过的。人嘛，总得有点追求。

比起被操，他更介意的反而是那本澜逸子的《翻云覆雨龙阳一百零八式》。

一想到珍藏的书可能落在邱贻可那里，陈玘就感觉整个人都不好了。

回忆了书上面自己那些注解，还写了邱贻可的名字——赖不过去的，邱贻可对自己的字迹极熟。当年一同开蒙，家塾里自己受罚抄书，邱贻可还仿过自己字迹帮忙代笔。自己意淫是一回事，被正主逮个正着又是一回事，陈玘犹如暗恋手记被心上人看到了的闺阁少女般，内心滚油焦煎。

再浪，他也是要脸的。

在驿馆安顿好将士，陈玘不带一个扈卫，独身来到柳子城的南市。

天光尚早，南市虽无夜间车如流水马如龙的喧嚣，也是人来人往川流不息。陈玘熟门熟路来到南市街坊尽头，青石街上悄无一人，唯有朱漆大门一扇，顶上龙飞凤舞书着“藏娇阁”三个大字，两边是鲜红的灯笼。

陈玘叩响藏娇阁大门的铺首。

藏娇阁的铺首十分有趣，非是兽面衔环，乃是青铜螭吻衔着九环银鞭。陈玘在螭吻上轻点三下，往内使巧劲一扣，九环银鞭自动弹直。陈玘抽了银鞭，大剌剌推门而人。

“你这浪人，来了便罢，回回都要毁我一方铺首是何意？”随着轻笑声从楼上传来，一女子从朱红楼梯上款款而下。慵懒缱绻，笑意盈盈，正是藏娇阁老板娘宁娘。

世人皆传藏娇阁主宁娘艳若桃李冷若冰霜，是大虺光武大将军唯一的红颜知己。陈玘皱皱鼻子：“天下便只有怡宁你会疯到把九环银鞭做成衔环，挂在门上了。”说着手腕随意一抖，真气震直银鞭，往后不经意地一扬——恰恰抵在蹑手蹑脚准备扑过来的少女脑门。

偷袭不成的圆脸大眼睛少女吐吐舌头，张嘴一口东北腔：“嘎哈呀玘哥~带奶皮子给我吃了不！”

陈玘拧了把少女的脸，塞给她一个包袱：“步法不好好学，东瀛忍术也退步了，吃吃吃，看你脸圆的。”少女不服气地鼓着腮，打开包袱一看，搂着陈玘亲了一口，欢天喜地地跑了。

宁娘一直笑着看二人打闹，此时方嫣然开口：“进屋说吧，下雪了。”

 

花亭城

灰暗的天空开始飘起碎雪，数片雪花随风打着卷落入甘石桥边的霓裳居，花亭城最大的成衣店内。

樊振东一边哆嗦着说：“花季的少年谁穿胡服啊……”一边将手中的锦衾抖开披在周雨的身上。

方博刚换好羊皮袍子，正别别扭扭地系着腰带。许昕刚半跪着帮他穿好靴子，正伸手整理他的裤腿：“要不要给你裤子掏个洞，留着放尾巴？”方博眸含水色，红着脸狠狠瞪了许昕一眼。

（六）  
陈玘自藏娇阁主闺阁出来，又转到隔壁房门口：“在吗小爱，我玘哥”。

大眼睛少女噔噔跑来拉开门，又跑回去继续趴着，一边嚼奶皮子一边聚精会神翻画册，双脚怡然自得地翘着左右晃荡，一派天真烂漫。

小爱的屋子类似禅堂又略有不同，竟是一间六叠和室。云板上挂着大和锦绘，榻榻米上随意扔着几个东瀛风味的坐垫。夕阳斜射进窗棂，照得和室纸门一片黯淡暧昧的色调。天色渐晚，外面开始逐渐喧嚣起来，藏娇阁的姑娘们纷纷起身梳妆打扮，嬉笑着，打闹着，喊堂声伴着打茶围的娇嗔，莺声燕语，娇笑连连。前院隐隐有丝竹声，侧耳细听，是琴师和女乐在合练最近极流行的《稚子言》。

陈玘盘腿坐下，拿起一个软绵绵蓬松松的坐垫抱在怀中：“阿宁不肯给我看新的牵机影榜，你们俩又在搞什么鬼。”

小爱托着腮又翻过一页，漫不经心道：“那你得问宁姐去了呗。”

“透露一下呗，我不告诉阿宁，我拿机密跟你换。真的，独家消息，天师残章的终卷又再次灵现了，这事儿你知道吗？”

“知照啊，邱锅的消息找就传过来鸟。”小爱塞了满嘴的奶皮子，含混不清地回答。

“那他交换了什么消息？”陈玘拧了一把小爱圆圆的嫩脸。

“客户隐诗呢……那可不能告树你。哎妈呀玘哥你可憋捏了，脸都给你卡秃噜皮了。”

陈玘牙痒痒，伸手没收了那一碟子奶皮子，拈出一块最大的塞嘴里。小爱顿时扑过来抢：“哎呀玘哥你咋嫩烦银呢，快还我快还我，急眼了啊。”陈玘做了个鬼脸，欺负小爱人矮手短，后仰举着左右闪躲就是不给她。小爱脸鼓成包子，眼泛泪花，整个人挂在陈玘身上。

门吱呀一声被拉开。宁娘的眼神冷冷扫过榻榻米上扭在一起的二人。二人莫名觉得身上一阵发寒。

宁娘下巴微抬，小爱老老实实地从陈玘身上爬起来，低眉顺眼地跟着宁娘出门去了。陈玘爬起来，扯着脖子喊：“上次跟你说的东西呢！”小爱回头指着榻榻米上的漆盒，挤眉弄眼地打了个手势：指指左边，指指上边，指指右边，指指下边。陈玘心领神会地点头。

宁娘顿住脚步，回身一瞥。小爱立刻收回手，吐吐舌头低头跟着去了。

陈玘打开漆盒，里面是两个七宝鎏金印笼。左边的印笼里一丸红色的药丸，这当是颤声娇了。右边印笼里一丸蓝色的药丸，应是自己服的龙虎丹。陈玘揣进兜里，笑得像只偷腥的猫，得意洋洋地哼着《忆吹箫》上他的专属房间去了。

门一推，陈玘如同见了鬼：“你你你你怎么在这！”

桌前坐着一人，正是邱贻可。

邱贻可觉得有趣：“怎么，宁娘这只有你能来，我不能来？”

陈玘眼珠转了转：“没没没，能能能。我不是怕你邱殊祯的姿色过人，艳压群芳，倒叫藏娇阁的花魁没了生意嘛。”

邱贻可也不动气：“又胡说八道。”

陈玘最见不得他这副正儿八经道貌岸然的样子，忍不住心猿意马想逗弄轻薄。欺身上去勾邱贻可的下巴：“可儿，给爷笑一个。”

邱贻可捉住陈玘不老实的手，往怀里一带，反手一扭，轻易将陈玘脸朝下压在桌子上，在耳边低声说：“好了伤疤忘了疼是吗。老实点，今天爷没打算欺负你，别送上门来找死。”

陈玘脸按在桌上变了形，艰难地说：“没没没。邱爷您想多了。”

邱贻可松了手，陈玘爬起来耸肩转头地活动着脖子，抱怨道：“邱哥，你也太不会怜香惜玉了。”

“你是香还是玉？”

陈玘恬不知耻地说：“玘者，美玉也。”

邱贻可被逗笑了：“那能否劳烦美玉兄帮小弟备一桌酒菜，今夜你我一醉方休？”

（七）  
藏娇阁的酒菜向来是柳子一绝，二京二生，四冷四热，八大八小，一度粥宴。橄榄仁，葵花籽，珠罗果，陈皮梅，鸳鸯鱼片，金钱斑鸠，花瓣虾球，酸甜金鸽，难为这内陆的小地方，鲍、参、翅、肚竟一样不缺。席间有一味雪花琉璃肉尤其美味，是用腌过的鱼肉、肥肉、飞龙肉绞碎裹上蛋清面粉浆酥炸而成，看上去雪白玲珑，酥香逼人。二人一路奔波，此时方得闲暇坐下来好好慰劳一顿肚肠，陈玘率先举著：“吃呀，没下药真的，不信我先吃给你看。”说罢伏案大嚼。

陈玘是真饿了，行军赶路着实辛苦，神机营的伙夫又实在不敢恭维。他本是官宦子弟，小时候也锦衣玉食的，在军营呆久了，纵是没有娇生惯养的习气，看到美食也禁不住食指大动。邱贻可向来秉着食不言寝不语的习性，二人相安无事地吃了沉默的一餐。邱贻可只跟着陈玘下筷，每样微动一点，吃相慢条斯理优雅端庄。看陈玘风卷残云后又盛了薄粥吃得吸里呼噜，便也默默盛了一盏，小口小口地以勺盛入口中。

陈玘吃饱了，抹抹嘴漱过口，餍足地躺在贵妃榻上用竹签剃着牙：“哎呀，吃饱喝足，就是舒服啊。”

邱贻可看陈玘像个吃饱犯困的猫一般慵懒，好笑地学着他的样子，也往并排而放的另一具贵妃榻上一躺。贵妃榻双翘头，插肩直腿，侧面有管脚帐，中部牙条是透雕拐纹、牙头以浮雕相称，榻上包着绒面蒲席，绵软舒适，还有一股淡淡的幽香，果然让人心旷神怡，倍感惬意。

陈玘丢了个软绵绵的靠枕给他，嫌弃道：“老古板，不会享受。你看你躺个贵妃塌都不得法，硬邦邦得跟僵尸一样，贵妃塌这种东西，就是要怎么舒服怎么躺，知道吗？”

邱贻可神使鬼差地效仿陈玘将靠枕枕于脑后，舒展开身体，挺直腰板，将手搭在弧形的靠柄上。变换了一下姿势，果然极为舒服。还未及发声，便看陈玘疾如闪电地一脚踢来，不知触碰了什么机关，说时迟那时快，邱贻可尚反应不及，便只听咔咔咔咔四声，贵妃塌上电光火石般弹起机关，将自己的手腕脚腕死死扣在榻上。

“饱暖了，便该思淫/欲了，邱公子，方大王，你说是不是啊~~”陈玘笑得一张俊脸皱成了核桃，在邱贻可脸上狠狠亲了一口，捏开邱贻可的嘴，把红色药丸塞进去，飞快点了三个穴道强迫他咽下去，又就着茶水自己吞了蓝色药丸。“邱贻可啊邱贻可，你也有今天！小爷的地盘你也敢随便进？不给你点厉害瞧瞧，你真不知道马王爷有三只眼！”陈玘又是得意又是愤慨，拿了一把剪刀，咔嚓咔嚓几下把邱贻可的衣服剪成了烂布条。

邱贻可百般挣扎不起，额际隐隐见汗。事态脱离掌控，向来自负的他也有些慌了神。难道这回真的大意失荆州？

“别挣扎啦，没用的。这枷圈是千年的金丝岐山木，韧度堪与天蚕丝比。当年雕琢这台贵妃椅的五十个工人，可是足足琢了十二年才完工呢。”陈玘笑得像个狐狸，好整以暇等待药效发作。

 

（八）

一炷香时间过去了，陈玘隐隐感觉越来越不对劲。前面蔫不拉几的，后面倒是越来越痒，好想被什么坚硬的东西捅一捅。

再一看邱贻可，玉面通红，满脖颈全是汗，额际青筋凸显，双手挠得木椅吱吱作响，下身一柱擎天。

什、什么情况？？？

——————————————————  
邱贻可应该是玉体横陈，乖顺地躺在自己身下，任自己为所欲为的。

而事实上现在也确实玉体横陈，乖乖躺在自己身下，任自己为所欲为。

坐在邱贻可劲瘦的腰上，上下起伏自力更生着，大虺名震天下的杀神将军光着屁股泣不成声。

当陈玘把邱贻可身上的碎布条拨拉到一边，对着殊祯公子美到极点的裸体撸了半天，下身竟也没有反应时，就隐隐约约觉得要糟。后穴痒得钻心，开始一缩一缩地潺潺流水。陈玘后穴尝过男人的极乐滋味，早已食髓知味，在顶级春药“颤声娇”作用下，更是全身心都疯狂渴望有根粗长硬烫的东西来磨一磨杀杀痒。

杀神僵了半晌，还是在越来越无法忍耐的酥痒下，委委屈屈地脱了裤子爬到贵妃榻上，对准邱贻可一柱擎天的壮硕，把赤裸的屁股缓缓钉上去。

想想最近做的诸多蠢事，上人不成反被操，光屁股讨价还价，（三盏迷魂）酒后吐真言，写了众多意淫感言的笔记被心上人捡去……在垂涎已久的人面前，真心已经丢尽了一辈子的脸。

换个人搞不好已经尴尬到自行了断了好吗！他要努力维持若无其事的厚脸皮真的不容易的！

好不容易离成功如此之近，竟又莫名其妙地功亏一篑。前面硬不起来，后面痒得发骚，陈玘再猜不出来自己吃错药，他就是个傻子了。一边用后穴艰难吞吃进粗长的肉棒，一边终于忍不住委屈地哭了起来。

为什么不按剧本来！

 

————————  
邱贻可有点懵。

玘子费这么大劲把自己绑起来，竟不是为了对自己做什么，反倒是为了献身吗。

真是会玩儿，从哪学来这么多花样……想到那本春宫，邱贻可顿时了然。吓自己一跳，还以为这次要贞操不保了呢。

自己被喂了药之后下身胀痛得几欲爆炸，玘子那处紧紧含住自己，高热紧窒仿佛千万张小嘴一同吮吸，爽得他魂不附体。纵是被绑得结结实实，邱殊祯还是忍不住猛地使腰力往上一挺，撞得正在哭的玘子没了声。

邱殊祯灵光一闪，想起来那张画册上的“观音坐莲”和上面标注的助兴语，轻咳一声，干巴巴背道：“陈玘你这小骚货，老子的大肉棒硬不硬，浪婊子乖乖给爷仔细夹紧夹好了，不然老子艹哭你！”

哇地一声，陈玘哭得更伤心了。

 

——————————————  
陈玘坐上去自己动了一会儿，渐渐得了趣。这个姿势肏得极深，邱公子的阳具又极长极粗，玘子感觉自己的胃都被顶到了。可以自己掌控角度和深浅，每每顶到让自己最舒服的敏感地带的感觉实在太好，陈玘屁股啪啪地起落，吞进吐出都死命地吮吸着肉棍，每一下都拔到只剩龟头又快速地吞到根部，在囊袋处打出了一圈白沫。“龙虎丹”和“颤声娇”本就世间顶级的催淫药，二人又天赋异禀龙精虎猛，药效加成下更是如鱼得水，两人都体会到了更上一层的极乐。

陈玘猛地一下把邱贻可吃到最里面，让巨物在花心磨了一圈，浑身抽搐，脖颈后仰，浓稠的白浊喷了邱贻可一脸。

邱贻可俊秀无匹的脸上溅上了自己的东西，白浊挂在他英挺的眉毛，挺直的鼻梁，和性格的唇畔，那景色太迷人，陈玘用手指沾了他脸上的东西，脱力地趴在胸上，玩了会邱贻可的乳头。

邱贻可还没发泄，爽到一半被打断，不满地向上狠狠顶了一下。陈玘欲哭无泪地发现自己的小洞又开始痒了起来。“颤声娇”不愧是号称贞洁烈女都能变成淫娃荡妇的顶级春药……可是自己实在没有力气了。陈玘起身拨了一下贵妃榻的机关，吱嘎数声后，贵妃榻便变成了贵妃椅，把邱贻可扭曲成坐着的姿势。陈玘面对面搂着他的脖子，一口一口地把邱贻可吃了进去。

————————————————  
颤声娇的药性终于解掉之后，陈玘已是半昏迷状态。在陈玘的调教下，邱贻可床第间的下流脏话越来越熟练，可身体却一次也没有被彻底满足过。邱贻可努力伸长脖子咬了咬趴在身上的陈玘耳朵：“玘子，给我解开吧。”陈玘被巅峰极致的快感刺激得意识模糊，却仍然知道若是放开邱贻可，自己恐怕小命难保，艰难地摇了摇头。邱贻可循循善诱：“放开我吧，你看我的手腕都流血了。”努力睁开眼睛，果见邱贻可双手手腕都被磨破了皮，鲜血顺着胳膊一直留到手肘，红得刺眼，陈玘心疼地对着手腕呼气。邱贻可柔着声音致命一击：“我好痛啊，木刺扎进去了，玘哥帮我拔出来好不好？”

陈玘心疼不已，昏昏沉沉地下榻打开机关，正准备给邱贻可上药，下一瞬便被狠狠掼到贵妃榻上，被如出一辙的用枷圈锁住四肢。

邱贻可不理会还在流血的四肢和依旧昂扬的下身，蹲在贵妃榻旁兴致勃勃地研究着各个机关，看每按一下陈玘便被迫变换一个淫乱的求欢姿势。

“有趣，真是巧夺天工啊。”研究完毕啧啧称赞的邱贻可，抬头对着惊恐的陈玘露出一个温柔的微笑：“玘哥，你最喜欢那种姿势，我们一个个试过好不好？”

——————————————————————  
隔壁的淫声浪语一波高过一波。小爱枕在宁娘的腿上把玩她的芊芊玉指：“宁姐，我咋听见玘哥在哭哈？咋整滴，跟邱哥干仗干输了哈？”

宁娘另一只手一下一下顺着小爱乌黑顺滑的头发：“你明天去牵机庄避一避吧。”

小爱咕哝说：“干我啥事呀？这动静肯定是邱哥发现了掉包了呗。玘哥自己技不如人还瞎得瑟，挨削了能怪到我头上咋滴？我都跟玘哥说清楚了啊，左边的红色药丸是上面的人用的龙虎丸，右边的蓝色药丸是下面人用的颤声娇。”

“你背着我跟陈玘装神弄鬼瞎比划那会儿？”张怡宁如同当时背后长了眼睛般，对过程了如指掌，淡淡道：“你对面的人看到的和你指的方向是左右相反的，小爱你不知道吗？”

（九）

次日。

藏娇阁。

一夜蝶浪蜂狂，羞云怯雨。邱公子使尽浑身解数，举腰展力，掀腾鼓捣。每每看身下猿臂蜂腰的玉面将军左右双目俱翻白眼儿，上下两口皆吐白沫儿，数度抽搐着失去意识，便不满地大力顶撞，非得重新唤回神智，继续听自己言语轻薄。待公子终于餍足，将军已经昏死过去数次。

享受着极乐的余韵，邱贻可一下一下抚着怀中人汗湿的光滑背脊，若有所思。

世人只知藏娇阁主宁娘十六年前孤身来到柳子城，身边跟随一东瀛幼女，仅仅一年时间就以一己之力将藏娇阁打造成了艳名远播的温柔乡与销金窟。只有寥寥数人知道藏娇阁的产业之一，柳子城外的无名山庄便是闻名天下的牵机庄。牵机影榜通晓江湖万千事，乃是江湖最权威的排行榜，涉猎范围包括武林中人的兵器、武功、食材、美人等等不一而足，却从无人知晓藏娇阁主的来历背景。

而今日，邱贻可却从这具贵妃榻窥出了蛛丝马迹。

这具内翻马蹄连卷草文牙板贵妃榻，许是前朝宫掖旧物。单是这金丝岐山木，便有一寸岐山一方金之说，且从来是有价无市。岐山木坚硬无比，火烧刀削皆是纹丝不动，只能用金沙影石沾水一点点打磨。陈玘说的五十巧匠磨了十二年，确是不掺水分毫无夸大。更不用提这巧夺天工的设计，和奇技淫巧的用途，颇为类似被灭国的羟库皇室中尚宫局司设房的手笔，邱贻可在靖烨之役攻下羟库帝都时，曾在宫中见过类似摆设。当时博儿好奇地去摸，还被自己厉声喝止。邱贻可至今还记得，博儿黑漆漆的大眼睛被自己训斥得露出可怜兮兮的无辜眼神的样子，巨可爱，神色一柔，随即想到博儿随后之劫，眼中闪过一丝痛苦。

前朝戎狄皇帝昏暴，末帝张池治下时期已是朝纲紊乱，民力淍尽，徭役繁重，国力空殚。张池却自称“无愁天子”，每每与皇后琴箫合奏，三千宫女齐声伴唱，皇宫歌声缭绕，一片太平盛世景象。

戎狄末帝张池昏聩无能，与皇后却感情极深，二人琴瑟和鸣，举案齐眉。后宫三千佳丽里，末帝独宠梓潼一人，日日笙歌夜夜消魂，直弄得筋疲骨软身心衰颓。尚宫局司设房揣摩上意，弄出金钩玉轴芙蓉合欢榻让末帝专门用来临幸梓潼，末帝果然龙心大悦。合欢春榻暗藏机关，可以缚其手足，让梓潼无法动弹。行幸时既可以毫不费力，还可以变换姿势，增加乐趣。野史中记载，末帝用金钩玉轴将梓潼的手足紧紧拦住，恣意去寻花觅蕊，梓潼骄喘不递，浑身香汗沾沾，一段楚痛光景，就像梨花伤雨，软软温温，含颦带笑，犹觉可人。

武泰七年赤眉军破青阳城，皇后投井，张池悬梁，戎狄为赤眉军所灭。赤眉首领白石自命为王，建立羟库国。前朝戎狄太子一脉被旧臣守护逃亡到塞北，建立北戎狄政权，昔日戎狄的七千里漠北分裂为北戎狄和羟库两大阵营。北戎狄幼主七岁便迎娶鲜卑公主元摩儿为妻，十二岁喜获麟儿，不满百日便册立为太子，便是今日的北戎狄大汗张继科。太子不满周岁，前朝亲王打着肃清君障，翦灭六羽的旗号逼宫，混乱中幼主为保护元摩尔被杀，元摩尔亦自刎而死。亲王拥立元岁的张继科为少帝。

北戎狄少帝亲政后极度厌恶奇技淫巧，曾欲杀尽司设坊工匠。当时一众能工巧匠闻风丧胆，全部叛逃至羟库。故金钩玉轴芙蓉合欢榻只是在工匠群内口耳相传过，亦是讳莫如深。因其奇货可居、密不外宣，没能流传到平民百姓耳中，平民无缘见过无从想象，最终随羟库被灭国，逐渐失传绝迹，后人不知此宝物。邱贻可也只是在野书中偶然瞥见，没想到竟会在青楼内得见此前朝宝物。

（十）  
邱贻可和藏娇阁渊源颇深。

邱贻可本是对牵机庄嫌好道歹的。邱贻可自出生起便出奇玉雪可爱，但其从小受邱相耳提面命，以貌柔心壮的容帅为榜样，自诩真男人，甚恶艳名。可自七岁之后上了牵机影榜的美人榜，远播的美名不知给自己招了多少狂蜂浪蝶，添了多少麻烦困扰，更不要提十四岁之后，一直牢牢占据牵机影榜美人榜的榜首了。直到天启二十三年，邱贻可“战死”五丈原，榜首才更换为天师门掌门之妹周晴。

十四年前，名震大虺的殊祯公子触怒天颜被流放边疆，圣上恶其所为却不忍毁其容貌，不仅免于刺配，还准许其带上不多的随身财物。临走前殊祯公子未取分毫身无长物，仅带了一张地图，一本残卷抄本。出城时周叔送他一程，对他说：“孩子，我知道你的心思。此去向北，柳子藏娇阁，可寻牵机庄主张怡宁为你答疑。”

地图是周叔塞给他的，抄本则是邱贻可默录出来的天师门孤本，邱贻可自己用素绢一字一字手抄，自行装帧的，上面天马行空地记载了神州大地各种奇花异草、奇闻异录，到月见狐惑便戛然而止。邱贻可离开金陵城的一瞬间，惊奇地发现，手抄书最后一页描写月见狐惑的诗文闪过白光，灵现出四句藏头诗。

月迷津渡乱九霄，  
见君七世来相招。  
狐死首丘空垂泪，  
惑世妖星降平皋。

邱贻可亲赴藏娇阁，将此诗货于牵机庄。与藏娇阁主密谈一夜后，宁娘给了他两个选择：第一个，此诗交予牵机庄并不再外传，可得白银三十万两，当时邱相一年的俸禄不过区区三千两白银。邱贻可毫不犹豫选了第二个。他拿出周叔临行前给他的地图，羊皮地图上平皋城的地方，周雨用朱砂歪歪扭扭画了一个圈。

邱贻可每次想到当时的情景都心痛如绞。如果知道此举会让博儿吃了那么多的苦，他还会如此吗？可是重来一千次，他也依然只能这么做。如果不托付牵机庄，他此生只能和博儿失之交臂。

第二次和宁娘接触，邱贻可已入圣僧肖战门下，奉师父之命去帮宁娘赴东海寻一扇夜光阵磲。

过程虽然凶险，但邱贻可忆起那次东海之行，仍是唇边带笑。当时邱贻可强行拉上方博同行，二人海上一同经历了一番奇遇。生死十日之后，方博不再那么抵触邱贻可，却是意外之喜。

稀世之珍的夜光阵磲取回后，若仔细雕琢一番可堪作为巨贾之家的传家之宝，却被宁娘毫不可惜地破成薄片，挑出其中最为圆润光滑的一枚，请大虺最精巧的工匠雕成美到极点的樱花花钿。剩下的边角料本欲丢弃，被小爱细心地收集了起来。据说后来被小雨要了去。

前朝女儿成年笈礼上需至亲之人为其贴花钿，或为点画，或为剪贴，有花朵之形，以梅花为常见。另有作各种繁复多变者，有的形似牛角，有的状如扇面，有的类似寿桃，有的与翎毛相仿。以色纸、翠羽、螺钿壳为材料，贵重些的则如金箔、云母片等，装饰在额上，极为娇艳。戎狄灭朝之后，北戎狄与羟库民间皆禁，再也看不到，只有北戎狄皇室还留有此习俗。

邱贻可那时便猜测宁娘与北戎狄皇室有关。

小爱虽是东瀛孤女，张怡宁却不肯委屈其分毫，成年笈礼比照公主的隆重亦有过之而无不及。笈礼只邀请了寥寥数人为宾客，邱贻可便是其中之一。

那次邱贻可正幻想待方博成年也要给其一个盛大的冠礼，便目瞪口呆地看到宁娘亲手给小爱贴完花钿，结了一缕青丝于自己发梢，用金剪绞下置于七宝金丝匣內。

那是戎狄皇室古礼——纳吉礼后，敦伦之前，夫君才能对荆室行的征礼，寓意结发与君知，相要以终老。

若是宁娘与前朝皇室有渊源，事情便说得通了，为何张继科能如此轻易地得到博儿的消息。好在一月前，天师残卷再次灵现时，自己已经向藏娇阁传去了消息。

 

一月前。

宁娘见信如晤：  
…………  
以上便是天师残卷灵现之迹。  
欲以此换取一年北戎狄燕王世子方博之信。  
与十四年前一样，慎独。邱贻可特意备注了一句。

慎独的意思就是包了他的消息，除非买主死亡，一年之内别人再无法从牵机庄买到他的消息，包括张继科。宁娘阅罢，慎而重之地将竹纸放入天字机密箱的顶层一格，嗒然上锁。

竹纸上赫然八句：

伏爪龙受困，  
不能跃深渊。  
上不飞天汉，  
下不见于田。  
蟠居于宫掖，  
獒牙舞其前。  
亢龙骧有悔，  
嗟我亦如然！

（十一）

大都金缕宫。

“……因绶‘慎独’，故，方博之信今日起不传他人之耳。无由会晤，顺颂时绥，怡宁谨拜。”

张继科将指尖的竹纸攥于掌心，片刻化为齑粉。

慎独？慎独！  
笑话，他堂堂北戎狄大汗是“他人”？那邱贻可不过后来之人，仗着相识于寒微，便把博弟视为己物，当他张继科是死的？张继科眼中闪过一抹凶性。

北戎狄以狼为图腾，故大虺人常蔑称为犬戎。若说犬戎人是狼，张继科便一定是獒王，威风凛凛，野心勃勃，亦凶名赫赫。不说柳子之役张继科御驾亲征，伏尸百万，汜兰河尽赤，号哭之声震动四野，便是十三岁那年张继科亲政，修罗之名也是震动天下。是夜血洗大都，城内血流飘杵，染于路可涉也，禁宫之火烧三天三夜才熄，继科之威名可止小儿夜啼。

张继科天生一副好相貌，魅惑的桃花眼中却难掩煞气，连飞禽走兽都少与其亲近，莫说孩童了，见其往往瑟瑟发抖，畏惧得说不出话来。

唯独方博是个例外。

燕王世子方博是在宫中出生的。血洗大都后的第一次奉省岁事，正逢元朔十三年正旦，外命妇入宫朝贺叩拜。彼时张继科凶名正盛，怀胎七月的燕王妃殿前失仪，被他横了一眼便惊了胎气，于宫中临盆。少顷，宫人便惊慌失措来报，燕王妃诞下一名妖婴。

张继科虽少年老成，彼时才十四岁，骨子里还带着难以抑制的好奇心。斥退阻拦的宫人闯入福隆殿，便看到刚被太医洗沐过的小婴儿躺在红色潞绸上，尚不足月已能看出眉目秀美。小小的，白嫩嫩的，仿如蜡捏一般白得几乎透明，最醒目的是身上雪白蓬松的耳朵和尾巴。张继科拿手戳戳他，便被软绵绵肉乎乎的小手紧紧攥住了手指。张继科心里一动，便看见毛绒绒的耳朵扑拉扑拉直抖，那双黑葡萄般的大眼睛睁开了，咿咿呀呀对自己露出一个无邪的笑。

或许正是那清澈的一眼让自己难以忘怀，才会在得知堂堂燕王世子竟为贱民所掳时那般震怒。

最近，他好像又重新找到了那种悸动的感觉。

张继科沉思片刻，展开另一封信。

里面是几段抄录。

《礼运》载：  
麟凤龟龙谓之四灵。故龙以为畜，故鱼鲔不淰。  
龟龙在宫沼，其余鸟兽之卵胎，皆可俯而窥也。  
《广雅诂林·释鱼》载：  
有鳞曰蛟龙，有翼曰应龙，有角曰虬龙，无角曰螭龙。龙能高下，能小巨，能幽明，能短长。  
《说文解字》载：  
龍，麟虫之长，能幽能明，能细能巨，能短能长。春分而登天，秋分而入渊。从肉，飞之形，童省声。  
《元命苞》载：  
龙之言萌也，阴中之阳，故言龙，举而云兴。  
故龙吟则景云出，是云从龙也。  
…

和自己于藏书阁查阅的大同小异。总而言之就是水生，阴性，能飞，能变形，童音。

翻遍中外文献，怎么没一条记录怕黑，会迷路，爱梦游，喜欢吃海鲜呢？“准不准啊这个？”张继科戳了戳玉盆里的小白龙。小白龙被戳得翻了一个跟头，好不容易用小爪子扒住了盆沿，黑豆豆一样的眼睛眼巴巴的看着他，小奶音弱弱地说：“不要则样……”

“角龙之时，食凭好恶。应龙为神，不吃不饮。”张继科恶劣地继续戳小白龙的脑门，“你这喜欢吃海鲜的是什么龙？”

黑豆豆眼开始蕴上水光，眼看着就要决堤，小白龙奶声奶气委屈地说：“我，我是马龙……”

 

（十二）

大都金缕宫

张继科一边伏案批奏折，一边用细长的手指拈了一块圆圆的双层小酥饼放入口中。这小酥饼是小爱捎来的，入口即化，清甜绵软，口味偏甜的张继科很是喜欢。垂着眼儿用余光瞟过去，果然见乖乖在玉盆里玩的小马龙，放下了张继科让司设坊专门做的小型兵马俑，扒着盆边可怜兮兮地看着他，亮晶晶的眼神透着渴望、讨好和谄媚。

张继科突然就觉得有点扛不住。

挠挠小马龙的下巴，张继科说：“想吃吗？”

小马龙点头如捣蒜，黑豆豆眼一眨不眨地盯着盛小酥饼的绞丝玛瑙盘。

“那什么，书上记载，龙腹有逆鳞，触之即死，至今无人有缘得见……”

小马龙默默地爬回玉盆中央，用龙尾巴对着张继科。

“……你若真是龙神，就让本汗看看你的小肚子呗。如何？”

龙龙低着头，龙龙玩爪子。

“来来翻过来，翻过来给本汗看看么，看看就给你吃，真不骗你。”

龙龙不说话，龙龙听不见。

“不骗你啊，肖师父上次还从东海带回来一样美食，叫什么海……海菜卷，可好吃了，你给本汗摸摸就给你吃，好不好？”

“那叫海苔卷！”小马龙终于没忍住白了张继科一眼，奶声奶气地说，“那有什么稀奇，东海三太子每届蟠桃会都会给父皇进贡哒。”

被一只小奶龙呛了的北戎狄大王摸摸鼻子，拿了一块双层小酥饼一掰为二：“本汗是不知道那个叫海苔卷啦，可是本汗倒是知道这个东西叫什么。”大王两手拿着小酥饼一合，把小龙夹在中间，张嘴作势要吃掉：“小爱说叫什么马卡龙，真是奇怪的名字……莫不是要卡着你这条马龙吃罢！”

小马龙被酥饼夹着百般挣脱不开，秒变小哭包，黑豆豆眼喷出水柱，龙嘴也张开露出尖尖的小白牙。

“不许喷寡人水！喷水晚上就不搂着你睡了！” 

花式调戏了小马龙一会儿，成功地把小马龙逗弄得哇哇哭，张继科神清气爽，一扫被自家燕王挑衅的郁气。

邱贻可啊邱贻可，他也真是输不起。不过诱他服了一枚龙虎丹，便如此记恨作甚，他邱贻可明明也没吃亏啊。

早便看出大师兄陈玘对其暗中倾慕已久，自己不过顺水推舟而已。兼之陈玘美姿容，好笑语，风调开爽，器彩韶澈，纵然邱贻可是牵机影榜美人榜首，大师兄也不差毫厘。

若不是怕为名声所累，战场上不足以威慑敌人，陈玘动用与宁娘的私交从美人榜中删去了自己的名字，只怕当今“天下第一美人”之名未必会花落天师门周晴呢。

好笑的是，据说邱贻可也曾试图贿赂宁娘除名，却被断然拒绝。宁娘的理由冠冕堂皇：“殊祯艳名人尽皆知，何况自澜逸子仿的陌上公子图盛行后，一时洛阳纸贵，坊间丹青师无不以绘制公子图为耀，君之美貌天下不可户晓，无故撤去排行，吾榜之公信必受质疑……除非公子毁容或殁了。”

邱贻可柳子之战假死，除去为了改换身份摆脱控制的目的，未尝也不曾有这方面的考量。

这两个人就适合祸害彼此，省得在外招惹烂桃花，想到靖烨会盟时被二人一颦一笑勾去魂的宫人们，大王就想磨牙。一枚春药，一石二鸟，多好！既全了师兄痴恋多年的心，又断了邱贻可对博儿的念想，一劳永逸永绝后患，每每想到张继科就对自己的创意感到满意，真真当浮三大白！

小马龙终于从“马卡龙”中挣脱了出来，糊了一身的酥酪。先是慌慌张张捧着小酥饼几口吞下肚，然后也不管一身的油腻，小短爪子捧着张继科的手指，露出小獠牙，报复性地恶狠狠地咬了下去。

（十三）

这真是一条奇怪的龙。

一口糯糯小细牙咬得一点儿也不疼，倒是磨得指尖酥酥麻麻的痒。张继科任由小马龙撕咬手指泄愤，思绪飘远。

元朔二十九年泠月初十，龙神之初降世。

这条自称龙神的小东西一开始确实将张继科唬住了。因为幼时一些经历，张继科对于怪力乱神之说其实是十分信邪的。可是这些日子过去，查阅了大量古籍，甚至动用了牵机阁势力求证的张继科越来越迷惑。

普天之下真的有一到晚上就嘤嘤嘤要自己和它一起早早就寝，因为怕黑，睡觉不许熄蜡烛，睡着了还会梦游，梦游还会迷路，迷路了还要自己到处找寻去解救的龙神吗？？？

 

龙神降世同一时刻的青州大陆各地。

花亭城外温泉庄。

方博正独自在用传承中说的秘法炮制水晶兰、风神珠、土雷石和金孚叶好给许昕服用，突然觉得腰上一阵灼热，紧接着房间内泛起红光。方博低头，发现光是从腰间的荷包内透出的。

荷包里樊振东用昆仑山野梅子做给小雨，小雨又分给自己的雪花梅子糖早已吃完，只剩进入昆仑秘境前，梦中出现的那只山魈幼崽扔给自己，又莫名其妙在现实中的衣襟内出现的朱红果子。壳太硬啃不动，方博要扔小雨没舍得，一直放在方博荷包里，数月过去方博几乎已将这枚果子忘记了。

方博捧出那枚果子，发现果子跟之前相比肉眼可见地长大了一圈。果子上一阵一阵红光流转，触手温热，能感觉到从中散发出来的越来越炽烈的热度和隐约的胎动。

在方博惊恐的眼神凝视下，咔叽一声，果子壳破裂了，里面滚出来一只朱红色的肥啾。方博一个手抖，肥啾吧唧一声砸到地上连滚几圈，摔得晕晕乎乎，黑溜溜的眼睛里出现螺旋圈圈。方博蹲下来戳了戳朱红毛团子，和肥啾大眼瞪小眼。

肥啾茫然地看着方博的眼睛，半天眼神才聚焦。盯着方博圆圆的大眼睛，肥啾终于从晕眩中缓过来，用力地拍打着毛绒绒的翅膀，兴高采烈地对着博儿嫩嫩叫了一声：“母啾！羽灵好想你啾！”

方博：“……？？？”

 

国师观

观内香火鼎盛，来往的教众却安静无声。善男信女熙熙攘攘，竟无一人喧哗发出噪音，只会在上完香经过观后出口处时虔诚地伫立，然后远远望向国师观后山上的神殿跪下三叩九拜，满脸倾慕和敬仰。那里是大巫的住所，国师在内潜心修行，未经允许没有人能靠近那处圣地。

而不被允许靠近的原因其实是……一堆橘子皮里的白告大巫正在偷偷啃鸡脆骨。

正啃得起劲，白告大巫突然停下来，扭头看向祭坛。

在白告的注视下，祭坛里慢慢爬出一只玄色乌龟。看了吃得满脸是油的大眼睛团子，乌龟和大巫静静地对视了一炷香时间，龟脸上流露出一抹明显的嫌弃，又默默地朝着祭坛往回爬……

 

柳子藏娇阁

陈玘正在做梦。

梦里邱贻可在对自己酱酱酿酿酿酿酱酱之后，趴在自己身上，又对自己的胸口产生了莫大兴趣，又揉又拨，摆弄起来没完没了。

陈玘忍无可忍地一巴掌糊上去，却摸到一个毛绒绒的东西，触感不像邱贻可光滑冰凉的头发。陈玘瞬间出了一身白毛汗，惊醒过来。

自己胸口上趴着的不是邱贻可的脑袋，而是一只白毛银斑的小奶猫，脑门上一个隐隐约约的“王”字。

小奶猫被陈玘一巴掌呼懵了，一脸呆萌无辜，过了一会儿甩甩头，肉垫子软软地搭在胸口又开始一下一下地踩奶，忘我的时候还凑上去嘬两口。

陈玘：“……”

邱贻可塞在包袱里的天师残卷闪过白光，最后一页飞快地浮现一段话：“东青龙，西白虎，南朱雀，北玄武。天地不仁，以万物为刍狗。饮啄前定，灭世四灵降世。”继而浮光湮灭，一切沉寂下来，仿佛什么都未曾发生。

 

（十四）  
戟枪森立如林，战马络绎如川，一时狼烟滚滚,遮天蔽日，战鼓四起,杀声震天。方博黑衣黑甲，率左军骑兵二千，赍大弩百张驰往赴之。燕王右翼继之，变冲轭阵，见营阵既立，乃进围之。

箭矢像飞蝗般迎面扑来，喊杀之声响彻云霄。张继科不闪不避，冒箭雨于中军破阵而出，神机营精锐百骑助之，四面攻营，弩不能制。羟库兵不能当，一时奔溃，死者相积。中军蹀血十余里，撕出一条缺口，直逼杀到羟库国师的营前。营前树立了两面三丈高的大旗，风卷旗动，招展飒飒，上面红底黑字写着：虎贲三千，直扫幽燕之地；龙飞九五，重开羟库之天！

青年帝王唇畔一抹冷笑，一刀斩下，两面大旗轰然倒地，断裂处沁出斑斑血痕。浓重的血腥味弥散在瞬间死寂复又喧嚣震天的硝烟战场之上。

张继科扔掉卷刃的刀，拔出碎宇剑，剑指连营。

刹那之间，猛烈的北风卷着砂石铺天盖地袭来，震雷声声爆开，乌云在远处的天际翻滚。一道白色阳光突然撕开乌云，照在羟库的主帐前。随后战场上瞬间寂静，所有千军万马和血肉横飞都瞬间被剥夺了声音，犹如一出拙劣的默剧。

一具具眼神空洞的身躯连绵不绝地从帐中涌出，冰冷的阳光之下，他们或戴白巾，或着缟素，放眼看去，宛如一道道白色的洪流从后方汇来，直到整个主帐前都被白色染满，一派肃杀哀壮。在他们之间，白氏大巫振袖仰天大笑，无数冤魂簇拥着他，表情幽暗晦涩而凌厉。

大巫嘴唇翕动，吐出世间极致恶毒的诅咒。北戎狄的大汗勃然大怒，高高扬起利剑。大巫冷冷一笑，反手一剑刺破了自己的胸膛。乌黑的血喷在剑上，瞬间天地为之变色。

天幕倒映之中，万千死魂凝聚成一条黑蛇，疾如闪电般朝张继科扑去。

停滞的声音瞬间又回来了，血雾漫天，哀鸣遍地，兵戈相击和咆哮怒吼声在风中绽开。无数嘈杂声的最后，是张继科听到一声清越的怒吼：“王兄当心！”

 

猛然睁开眼睛，张继科已是汗湿重衣。

小白龙盘在胸口睡得正香，不时吧唧吧唧嘴。

原是被它压住胸膛，魇住了。张继科轻轻地将小白龙从胸口捧下，放在枕边。小白龙不安地抖抖触须，张开四爪伸了个懒腰，小龙身一拱一拱，贴到张继科的脸颊边，小爪子抱住张继科的耳朵把脸埋进去，又渐渐睡熟了。

张继科耳朵被小白龙弄得又热又痒，又怕小白龙被弄醒了要大水淹了龙床，一动不敢动。

夜凉如水，在这僵硬的姿势中，几欲沸腾的血液竟终于渐渐平静下来。

真好。

博儿还活着。

张继科长吁一口气，眨去眸中的湿意，然后微微阖上眼睛。

无论如何，大虺之紫微帝星——许昕，他张继科欠他一个人情。

（十五）  
小白龙睡得香甜，喃喃嘟囔了一句什么，小爪子松开张继科的耳朵在空气中虚抓两下，翻身露出雪白的肚皮，又打起了小呼噜。

张继科赶紧起开，不自在地挠了挠发烫的耳朵，甩了甩头。

辗转反侧终是难以入眠，张继科忍不得一身汗湿黏腻，蹑手蹑脚起身。刚下床走了两步，又转了回去，仔细地研究了一下马龙的肚皮。

“到底哪片是逆鳞啊？”

 

小白龙绷直尾巴伸了个懒腰，小爪子朝继科睡的那边一挥，结果拍了个空。闭着眼朝那边拱过去，拱过去，拱过去……人没拱着，龙吧唧一下从玉枕上跌了下来，结结实实摔了个龙吃屎。马龙睁开眼睛，环顾左右，烛光灯影摇曳却不见张继科，黑豆豆眼里迅速蓄起了眼泪。

张继科怕马龙醒了找不见他要哭，并未移驾兰汤宫，就在寝宫偏殿的温泉池中沐浴。马龙跌跌撞撞飞过去找他的时候，张继科刚挥退服侍的宫人，宽衣步入池中。

小白龙从四垂的珠帘纱幔缝隙往中窃望。水雾缭绕中，帝王黑底金边的睡袍自肩上滑落，露出强壮结实的臂膀，和修长有力的腿。垂至脚踝的墨发被香汤浸湿，帝王漫不经心地将长发一撩，麦色的肌肤和刀刻斧削般的伟岸身材便整个暴露在眼前。宽肩窄腰，流畅的线条到腰那儿便惊心动魄地细下去，侧颜棱角分明，有如天神般完美。

年轻的帝王一步一步走下玉池，乳白色的温泉水漫过他精悍的身躯。池边的青金兽头汨汨吐着水，流溅叮咚声，盖过了小白龙的欢呼。小白龙正要冲进帷幕扎进水中和它的继科儿一起玩水，便看到那人直起身站在青金兽口下，仰头任水流冲刷俊美的面颊，双手握住狰狞的那处开始自渎。晶莹的水珠自精致的锁骨滑落，恣意没入胸膛粘着的长发中。帝王长长的睫毛被打得湿漉漉的，面色泛红，微微喘息。

小白龙整个龙都不好了。

————————————————————————  
许昕浑身僵硬地看着眼前的药碗，身子下意识地后倾。

堂堂大虺太子竟然怕苦，方博莫名想笑。“这金孚灵叶是最后一剂了，喝下去目力当能恢复三成。火凤果我已经想到代替的药引了，你快把这剂喝了，凉了就没效果了，不苦的，快喝。”肥啾也趴在方博头上幸灾乐祸地拍打着小翅膀：“母啾说得对啾！快喝快喝啾！”

“没别的招了么，真的很苦啊……”

“不苦啊，放了甘草和樱露，甜的。”方博睁眼说瞎话。甘草二物是为了中和金孚叶中的杂质，微微的甜会更凸显药汁难以忍受的苦。前面几剂方博用筷子蘸了一点尝了一下，便被苦得龇牙咧嘴，漱口漱了半天都冲不去那怪异的味道。这最后一剂终极配方，方博更是压根就没有勇气去尝。

“不苦不苦啾！甜的甜的啾！”

“快喝啊要凉了！是不是男人啊！”

“凉了凉了啾！不是男人啾！”

许昕眯起眼睛，端碗将苦药汁一饮而尽，趁一人一鸟不备，猛地将方博拖进怀里，强硬地抬起下巴覆上他的嘴唇。朱雀羽灵被拉得一个趔趄险些滑下去，连忙紧紧抓住母啾的头毛。低头看近在咫尺的两张脸吻得难舍难分，肥啾尖叫一声，害羞地用翅膀捂住了眼睛。

方博头发被羽灵揪得生痛，又被许昕整个勒在怀里，简直喘不上气来。张开双唇汲取新鲜空气，立刻被犹沾着苦液的舌头侵入，大力地扫过整个口腔。

许昕仔仔细细地舔遍方博的口腔，身体力行地让他感受了一把什么叫有苦同当。方博敏感的上颚被一遍一遍地刷过，喉结滑动一阵一阵战栗，终于挣扎着用力推开许昕，一时被苦得喉头哽住说不出话，只得狠狠瞪了他一眼。

许昕笑得邪肆，不怀好意地舔了一圈上唇：“卿言甚是，诚不我欺。当真甜。”

质子第二部（十六）

 

许昕占了便宜，不怀好意地舔唇：“卿言甚是，诚不我欺。当真甜。”  
方博被苦得说不出话，深吸口气在心里默念了十遍我打不过他，抬起小圆脸，露出一个人畜无害的微笑。

太子耍流氓的后果就是被方博煮了。

浴室里面白雾弥漫,一股浓浓的药香味扑鼻而来，芬芳馥郁。许昕懒洋洋地仰首靠在巨大木桶里，桶中央一块木板隔开上下，桶下生着熊熊烈火。

方博吭吭哧哧抬着桶往里面倒温泉水，一边仔细按顺序添加事先煎煮好去过渣滓的药汁，一边耐着性子跟他解说服药后的运气路线。

温煦的药力被循循激发出来，向来体寒畏冷的太子感觉经脉被暖洋洋的热力冲刷，舒服得几欲呻吟，下身也昂扬勃发。许昕一条胳膊搭在桶上，一手覆上那处漫不经心地揉着，大长腿跷到桶沿，颓废慵懒得像条晒太阳的蛇。

“静气凝神！有没有在听我说啊！”方博怒其不争地戳戳桶里那条废蛇，被废蛇一把抓住手指。  
“听到了听到了，我都快背下来了。天盲其有寒邪者，渍形以为汗，须以水晶兰协调脏腑、风神珠通利关节、土雷石调理五行、金孚叶平衡阴阳，再用紫宸汤的天力配合火凤果药力，祛风寒散内毒，通过发汗排除体内毒素，吸外气下压丹田真气上升膻穴，从华盖穴走向中府穴至少商穴而过气冲会阴顺通十二条经脉，环以大周天，对不？方夫子，你都说八百遍了。”

“那你还愣着干嘛，倒是行功运气啊！”

“那不是，不知道气冲穴和会阴穴在哪儿嘛……”太子歪着头笑得邪魅，拉着方博的手往昂扬的下身按，“是这？这？还是这儿？方夫子，快给孤指点指点。”

一声尖叫，兢兢业业的小世子被大蟒蛇叼进了浴桶。

…………

被按着肆意轻薄一番，浑身湿透的方博爬出浴桶，气得发抖。

白昼宣淫的太子心满意足眉开眼笑，就差摸出个牙签剔牙以示餍足，嘴中犹调戏道：“冰心弱质，骨柔肌腻，小博儿，什么世子、质子之身皆不宜卿，最适合博儿之位当是太子妃。”

方博眯了眯眼睛，从怀里掏出一物塞进太子嘴里，点了檀中穴让他吞进去。太子被噎得打噔，好不容易咽下去，伸手去捞方博：“你给我吃了什么？”

“羽灵的蛋壳！”方博闪身避开，熄了桶下的火，“运气行功两周天后再去紫宸汤里泡足一时辰，再不听话小爷施针废了你信不信！”说罢摔门而去。

方博出门险些撞上一人。那人伸手扶稳方博，却沾了一手的药汁，嫌弃地将药汁蹭在方博全身上下唯一干燥的头发上。

方博没好气地说：“樊振东你没长眼睛啊！”

樊振东一反常态地没有怼回去，只淡淡地说了句：“赶紧换了吧，当心着凉。”

方博看着樊振东远去的身影不由纳闷，感觉小胖自从自己暴露了狐妖身份后，好像就一直怪怪的？

方博回了厢房，远远便听到一人一鸟叽叽喳喳吵得不可开交。  
“大博儿是我的，我的我的我的！”  
“母啾是羽灵的啾！”  
“你再不乖本天师便拿你煮鸟汤！”  
“你煮吧，煮一锅洗澡水给你喝啾。羽灵可是南岳小仙，还怕人间凡火不成啾！”  
方博推门而入，吵闹声戛然而止。“母啾！”羽灵欢呼雀跃，像一颗炮弹撞进方博胸膛。

周雨小脸红红：“博儿晚膳欲用什么，我让小胖给你做。”

方博把羽灵放到头顶，手指放在唇上“嘘”了一下，低声说：“还有三天便是月圆之夜，我待确认许昕目疾完愈之后便要悄悄离开，你要不要和我一起走？”

周雨“啊”了一声，赶紧捂住嘴，脸上露出为难的神色。

质子第二部（十七）

 

柳子城南市

柳子的南市又称夜市，非常繁华，三更才尽五更又复开张，耍闹去处，通宵不绝。诸酒肆瓦市，通宵买卖，不以风雨寒暑，白昼通夜，骈阗如此。大街有车担设浮铺，点茶汤以便游观之人，又有沿街头盘叫卖姜豉、膘皮子、炙椒、酸儿、羊脂韭饼、糟羊蹄、糟蟹，又有担架子卖香辣罐肺、香辣素粉羹、腊肉、细粉科头、姜虾等。

街坊尽头的青石街走到底，大名鼎鼎的藏娇阁就坐落于此。三层相高，五楼相向，各有飞桥栏槛，明暗相通，珠帘绣额，灯烛晃耀，小爱住的六叠和室位于最高的内西楼，下视俯望，可将万家灯火尽揽目中。

宁娘倚在榻榻米的靠垫上，翠袖微扬，露出如葱根嫩笋的纤纤柔荑，玉指微动，翻阅一本属下新奉上来的《西域食典》。小爱枕在宁娘的腿上，抱着膝滚来滚去。

泰格轻巧地从窗台跳下来，卧在小爱身边。小爱搂泰格进怀里，一下一下地顺着毛。

“宁姐，为啥要用我的名义送酥饼呀。”

“如果他知道是我做的，他不会吃的。”

“小爱替姐姐不值。”小爱皱着鼻子，撅嘴：“他都不到姐你为他做了多少。”

宁娘点点小爱的鼻子：“姐姐也不需要他知道呀。”

泰格瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看宁娘点小爱鼻子，软软地喵了一声，伸出软软的肉垫也想去踩小爱的鼻子，小爱咯咯笑了起来。

“泰格真的老可爱了。玘哥回来泰格不想还他了咋整啊。”

“那就不还。”

“哈哈，玘哥要气死啦。这次他处心积虑死缠烂打跟我打听牵机影榜呢，我没告诉他。”

“不可说。”

“小爱省得。玘哥的水磨功夫实在了得，多亏邱哥一通歪缠解了围。这次邱哥求仁得仁，总算不再是美人榜榜首了，周家姑娘也算给天下女儿争了口气。”

宁娘嘴角微扬：“不，美人榜首还是个男人。”

“周晴是男的？宁姐你莫要哄我。”小爱瞪大眼睛。“男子秽浊，焉能如女子灵秀。邱哥那样的人钟天地之造化，有一不可有二，小爱不信世间还能有男子能与邱哥比肩。”

宁娘道：“天地之灵秀，何所不钟，若谓仅钟于女而不钟于男，也非通论。大虺古籍中如‘彼美人兮’，‘美人何为隔秋水’，‘望美人兮天一方’之类。‘惟佳人之永都兮。’佳人，便指怀王。尚书令陆闳，姿容如玉。光武叹曰：‘南方多佳人。’陶侃击杜，谓其部将王贡曰：‘卿本佳人，何为从贼？’所述皆是男子。况且男子中未必无绝色，如汉冲帝时，李固之搔头弄姿。唐武后时，张易之之施朱傅粉。不独潘安仁、卫叔宝之昭著一时也明矣。那周晴乃是天师门掌门周雨化名，我倒是有幸见过一面，确实堪称国色天香。”

“小爱想起来了，怪不得品评公子榜的时候，周雨批的是‘国色天香’。姐姐你批了好几个带国字的成语呢，还有方博儿的‘国士无双’，玘哥的‘国之干城’……”小爱歪着脑袋苦思冥想。

宁娘含笑赞许：“最近的确有用功，成语都说对了。”

小爱撅起嘴娇嗔：“小爱一直都有好好用功呀！你还没告诉我，玘哥这般美貌，榜上为何没有他呀。”

“杀神纵有倾城色，却貌柔心壮，不愿以美貌闻名损其军士气，此其一。其二是难为他身居高位却不好酒色，脱粟粗粝，与其下共甘苦，收揽军心，礼贤下士，这便胜邱殊祯一筹。这等人物入美人榜岂不轻慢。”

小爱吐吐舌头，觑着宁娘脸色小心翼翼问：“宁姐你这般貌美，为何从来不曾上榜？”

“你当上榜是什么好事？徒添他人茶余饭后谈资而已。”宁娘冷笑：“大虺的皇后闫森，色夺三千，不免塞外之尘。我那皇伯母马珑，宠冠戎狄后宫，难逃枯井之殇。世间薄命是红颜，虚名愈盛，命愈由人不由己，倒不如罗列绝色男子供天下人品评。”

小爱懵懂点头，泰格也学着小爱的样子点头，两张一大一小的大眼睛圆脸蛋竟是出奇的相似，宁娘不禁莞尔：“泰格饿了吧，该用晚膳了。我回房更衣，今夜西坊有灯市，咱们带泰格去看灯。”

宁娘自去更衣，小爱倚着窗棂，便从珠帘子凝神望去。藏娇阁居高临下，可将南市闹景一览无余，见南市那家常去的汤饼摊边坐了两个妙人，较大的年约十六七，幼者不过十三四岁。年长者真是天上神仙，人间绝色，以玉为骨，以月为魂，以花为情。幼者眉目天然，明眸皓齿，圆圆脸儿，秀眉横黛，两腮浅浅酒窝，奇的是头上顶了个毛绒绒的圆球。那是……鸡？？？

世间竟真有此绝色，小爱愕然，心里有些模模糊糊起来，似像见过这人的相貌，好像一个人，再想不起了。正苦思冥想，那两人似是感应到她的目光灼灼，一同望过来，四目澄澄，那个绝色的更是凝眸伫望，对着小爱出神，眼中万千风情流转，小爱顿时觉得心摇目眩。

质子第二部（十八）

泰格眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地窝在小爱的怀里打盹。突然耳朵转向窗子的方向，扑啦两下，奋力从小爱的怀中挣扎出来，窜到窗上。小爱一身惊呼，泰格已闪电一般蹿了出去。

宁娘换了一身碧襦裙站在门口，愈发显得禯纤得中，修短合度，肩若削成，腰如约素。她蹙了蹙眉：“怎么了？”

小爱跳脚指着窗外：“泰格跑出去了！”

宁娘嗯了一声：“回来记得给它洗个澡。”

小爱鼓了鼓颊，突然想起来什么：“对了宁姐，我刚刚看到两个美人！一个老眼熟了就是想不起来在哪见过，一个长得贼好看，可俊可美可招人稀罕了，除了邱哥就没见过这么好看的男人。内个会不会就是你说的周雨啊？”

宁娘摇摇头：“周雨月前才护送方博儿入了昆仑山，怎么会在这里。”

小爱猛一击拳：“对了，那少年就是方博儿！”扭头朝窗外望去，那两人却已不见身影。

 

柳子南市最有名的汤饼摊

“博儿，你在看什么？”

方博若有所思：“这座楼便是艳名远播的柳子藏娇阁？”

周雨“唔”了一声，吸进一口汤饼，突然笑了起来。

“怎么了？”

周雨笑道：“我想到咱俩初识的时候了。”

“？”

看博儿一脸不解，周雨咽下口中的汤饼道：“忘了你不记得了。那次，是你救了我啊。”

方博眼前突然闪过一幕幕零碎的画面。青丝散乱，狼狈不堪的少年，嫩白如玉的肌肤，翦水杏眸投来的深深一瞥，心里不由一阵恍惚。

 

三年前。

周雨被青梅竹马按在秦淮河边强吻兼上下其手，在从小当亲弟弟看待的人手上强行释放了人生的第一次，一时刺激过大，慌不择路用了周掌门给来保命的传送符，却没料到一传便传到了大虺境外。周雨法力消耗过剧，还给小胖扒得衣衫不整分文未带，长得太过醒目偏又江湖经验不足，着实经历不少荒唐风波。后来流落街头在路边人家讨碗水喝，主人家是个慈眉善目的大娘，听闻他肚子咕咕叫，便盛情邀请其共进晚餐，命仆妇备了一桌饭菜款待。周雨感激涕零，食了一碗薄粥，醒来便已在柳子。

这当中还隐了一段公案未得人知。话说在柳子藏娇阁崛起之前，塞北最出名的青楼是海桐天香楼，只是藏娇阁声名鹊起之后，天香楼便渐渐式微了。天香楼有一个二等妈妈风兮兮，手下一个姑娘从良去了，接得财礼银子五百两，咬咬牙自家又凑了三百，揣着八百两银票从海桐一路寻到柳子，发狠必要讨个绝色回去好好调教一番，好赚得恩客偎红倚翠，一振天香楼的艳名。

只是佳人易得，绝色却可遇不可求，要想找个能压过藏娇阁诸多花魁的女子，又岂是那么容易的。

这日从驵会处出来，风妈妈又是碰了一鼻子灰。正垂头丧气，一个牙人悄悄地跟了过来：“吾有一妹子，养在深闺人未识，真真乃不世出的绝色。妈妈若是中意，这个数便……”牙人四顾左右无人，伸出五指晃了晃。

风兮兮四顾左右无人，压低声音道：“且先带我去验验。”

周雨醒来浑身发软，愕然发现自己穿着一身奇特的装束，上着粉色翻领对襟窄袖衫，下裳条纹裙裤，却似这边女子的打扮。四顾无人，姓裴的大娘也不在。挣扎抬首张望，这屋子家徒四壁，空空荡荡。

周雨暗自忖道：“这是个什么人家，恁般行径竟不像是个好人家，倒像是以我为奇货。跟随仆僮虽有，却猥猥琐琐，且无大小之分，哪似大家气象。”好在仗着身上还有灵符，并不十分恐慌。片刻便听门外响动，那姜姓仆人打起帘子，裴大娘陪着一半老徐娘进来，好不殷勤。

周雨闭目装睡，那半老徐娘走近看清周雨的脸，倒吸一口凉气。

质子第二部（十九）

 

那风妈妈倾身定睛，视其容貌，艳夺明霞，如月升岫；尽褫其袂，观其腰肢，盈盈一握，弱不胜衣；手拉其裙，赏其腿足，秋水为肤，琼花作骨；轻按憻中，听取其声，美人一声嘤咛，楚楚可怜。风妈妈只觉浑身骨头都酥了。

冰肌玉骨，檀口生香，素腰如柳，楚楚有林下风致，全身上下无一处瑕疵，竟真真是个万中无一的绝色美人。风妈妈转身满意地点点头：“甚好，我这便带走了”。

“一千两。”裴大娘道。

“一千两？？？刚刚他可是才说五百两！”风妈妈瞪圆眼睛待要发作，看看周雨又耐下性子忍道：“这般坐地起价你不如去抢，海桐官家女伶一个才十五两！”

"莫拿那些庸俗脂粉货色相提并论，"裴大娘寸步不让：“你只说我这妹子可当得一千两？”

风妈妈忍气吞声软下身段：“当得是当得，身上并无这许多银子。”

裴大娘天花乱坠信口雌黄道：“我这妹子这等容貌人品，择配名门亦是不难，当初多少名公仕官欲以千金构求！如今家道中落得一身官司，她哥哥千金将她抵与我，我还需进衙门替她上下打点了账，少于一千两必是不卖的，妈妈若不肯，便请回吧。”

风妈妈提脚便走，方到门口，想着床上卧着那人的花容月貌，还是万般不舍复又回转：“真真是银钱不够，先付八百两，人我带走，余钱你派这位姜大哥同我一同去取如何？我风兮兮是大名鼎鼎的海桐天香阁的妈妈，一言九鼎，断不会短你一分一毫。”

裴大娘左右不肯。风妈妈好话说了一箩筐，最后八百两银票加上手上的虾须金镯子，耳垂上的金葫芦坠子，身上首饰摘得一干二净，裴大娘才不情不愿点头，叫仆人替风妈妈叫了一辆马车，将周雨搬上车。

 

周雨闭眼装睡，内心暗暗思忖盘算。听这妇人说自己住在海桐，想起这些日子攴算出陈玘和邱贻可此时当在海桐，便打定主意要见机行事，搭这一趟顺风车。一路车驰马骤，回望柳子，已遥在碧云天外。之后半路风妈妈是怎么对周雨上下其手发现不对，怎么回去找裴大娘却发现人去楼空，怎么被小阎王周雨各种戏耍挑逗，便是后话了。

海桐以梆子戏闻名，处处舞榭歌台，时时醉月评花。风兮兮发现周雨是个男儿身后，还曾试图用女闾手段令其以小倌身份献笑丢情，逢迎佐饮，却反被周雨闹了个天翻地覆鸡飞狗跳，揍了个屁滚尿流哭爹喊娘，最后一千两银子也不要了，跪在地上只求这小祖宗速走为妙。岂料小祖宗机缘巧合听了天香楼梨园名旦一曲北戎狄王张继科少时闲作《昭如星》，为花旦声容伎艺所叹服，倒赖在天香楼不走了，缠着花旦学艺还时不时非要客串一把，一时成为天香楼混世魔王一般的存在。

周雨回想起那段日子，不禁啼笑皆非。那个时候经历尚浅经验不足，仗着武力值高，便没将那些个三教九流放在眼里，若不是方博搭救，险些吃了大亏。周雨永远也忘不了那一幕，那个圆脸少年爬在树上凶巴巴地对他吼道：“你是不是傻的，啊？”像一只炸毛的小猫一样可爱。

方博正目瞪口呆听周雨眉飞色舞叙述往事，突然被一只跑得浑身毛都炸了的小猫砸过来糊了一脸。汤饼被小猫撞得泼了一桌，溅了一身，方博艰难地把猫咪从脸上撕下来，只见那只小白猫两只前爪紧紧抱住自己的脖子，脑袋拼命往下巴底下钻，用头顶着下巴，口中呼哧呼哧喘气。

方博把猫儿拎到眼前，小猫咪反过身抱着博儿的手舔个不停，眼睛里滚出泪珠。

“啊——！！！！”羽灵从方博头顶飞起来，狠狠地啄着小奶猫的头皮，“放开母啾啾！臭白虎走开走开！母啾是我的！”

质子第二部(二十)

 

南市

 

羽灵一开口，方博便暗道要遭。

方博和周雨二人本就生得好，在熙熙攘攘的闹市中属于众目具瞻的存在，来来往往不知多少人明里暗里将注意力投在二人身上。

这一片本来只有汤饼摊生意最好，自打二人坐下之后，汤饼摊爆满不说，渐渐周围的馄饨摊，羊汤摊也坐满了人。吃完了的又叫了一碗装模作样往嘴里填着，没位子坐的叫了在一旁站着端着吃，被滚烫的瓷碗烫得龇牙咧嘴也不肯走。有路人走着走着只顾回头望，撞到了别人身上，那人揪着衣领正待骂，顺着他视线望去，也呆呆地定住了。

于是在众目睽睽的视线聚焦下，一只鸟儿突然开口说话了。

四周诡异地安静了一瞬，周雨一把捏住羽灵的双喙，欲盖弥彰地解释道:“八哥，八哥哈。”丢下一角银子，周雨拖着羽灵，羽灵揪着方博，方博挂着白虎，两人二兽落荒而逃。

宁娘抱着小爱，足尖一点，碧襦裙衣袂翻飞，从窗户翩然而下。甫一落地，便有黑衣客来报:“尊主，方博和周雨确已亲至柳子，还带了一只朱鸟，众人亲眼看见此鸟口吐人言。现二人已离开南市，应是去往连云客栈。乙孚、丙瑞已缀上。”

宁娘颔首：“速给燕王传书。”

 

 

周【质子番外六·关于小雨为什么本来不想走后来又答应和方博儿一起落跑的原因 】

花亭城外温泉庄  
羽灵的蛋壳给许昕按狐族传承记载的剂量配比服用后还剩了一点儿，这种灵火属性的天材地宝可遇不可求，这天晚上樊振东便拿它做了升级版的金丝酥鹊。  
许是药力太盛，一直暗中盘算怎么落跑的方博当夜被许昕折腾得一点力气都没了，亦是无暇他顾。

周雨连喝了几个月小胖熬的补汤，本就补得有点过，晚上吃了加料的金丝酥鹊，气血上涌，火气冲头，在金丝楠木拔步床上翻来覆去睡不着，起身去泡温泉。 

这是燕王世子在花亭城外的一处别庄，别庄内有一眼温泉，乃是塞上江南那眼圣泉“紫宸汤”的发源之眼，被水雾蒸腾，便是花亭这种大雪苦寒之地，别庄花木亦是常年佳木茏葱，碧叶翩翻，不可多得。张继科在方博出生后便将这庄子赐给了他。 

别庄内雕梁画栋，游廊相接。小雨穿花度柳，抚石依泉，绕过曲折游廊，便见数楹修舍，正是别庄主人的温泉浴所。几间修舍全部打通，十分朗阔，舍内云顶檀木作梁，水晶玉璧为灯，汉白玉浴池四边悬着鲛绡帐，帐上遍绣洒珠银线海棠花，风起绡动，如坠云山幻海一般。  
只是没想到会在这里碰到一个醉鬼。  
小雨从未见过樊振东喝酒。  
小时候的樊振东自制力极强，滴酒不沾。而当他开始频频靠枕麹藉糟来逃避痛苦的时候，小雨早已远在千里之外，无从得见他酩酊大醉的失态。  
从此无心爱良夜，任他明月下西楼。  
年纪轻轻就位列牵机影榜天下第二的天之骄子，却委曲求全自轻自贱像蜱虫嗜血一样苦苦纠缠，使手段，耍无赖，却依然求而不得。  
为什么偏要这样自己找罪受呢？ 情不知所起，竟一往而深。 

樊振东下身泡在池中，上半身赤裸地仰靠在池边把玩着酒器，浑身醺然的草原白香气。听见有人来，眼睛半睁半闭地张开一条缝，没有往日给人的犀利压迫感，反倒似被惊扰的贪睡猫咪，竟有一丝懒洋洋的可爱。  
小雨犹疑地止了步。这种危险的场合，这个暧昧的气氛，总觉得会发生一些令自己畏惧，却又隐隐不想抗拒的事情。  
小胖并没有任何挑战小雨安全警戒线的侵犯性举动。他只是左右微微舒展了一下脖子，喉结滚动了下，饶有兴趣的看过来，嘴角若隐若现地漾着弧度，好像带着点宠溺的微笑。  
小雨竟莫名觉得，这个动作有种说不出的撩人和性感。迟疑了一会儿，还是转身欲走，却听背后“哗啦”一声，一回头温泉水面泛起涟漪，已不见人影，只有酒爵倒在池边，打翻的草原白蜿蜒着滴入温泉中。 以为小胖不胜酒力滑入水中，小雨一声惊呼飞扑过去，却被假装溺水的小胖拖着坠入池底，柔柔地交换了一个带着酒气的吻。 

不知吻了多久，小胖搂着气竭的小雨破水而出。 小胖的下巴搭在小雨颈窝里，撒娇似的拱着，嘴唇呼出的气息喷涌在小雨耳边，被灼热气息包裹的地方，立刻有种麻酥酥的感觉传来。小雨难以忍耐的侧过了头，可却感觉到温热的嘴唇似有若无的在他后颈处摩擦了一下。不得不承认，被搂在怀里这种感觉，很舒服… 

于是一切似乎都顺理成章，水到渠成。  
在第一次，小雨承认是实实在在享受到了的。小胖照顾着小雨的所有细微感受，每一个抽插都挠到了他的痒处……然而第二次，第三次……不情不愿的欲望快感累积得太多，便变成了说不出口的折磨。尤其是在精力旺盛体力过人，占有欲和控制欲极强的小胖喝醉之后，小雨被弄得死去活来。  
被与自己同性别的，一直看作弟弟的人压在身下，一下接一下地捣着、碾磨着，在他的胯下被各种姿势贯穿着达到高潮，小雨被煎熬得神情恍惚。小胖抓住乱踢的脚踝，把他折成膝盖贴到胸膛的姿势，雪白的脚踝架到肩膀上，挺腰贯穿得更深。小雨的眼睛迅速氤氲出一层水雾，喘息变得更激烈，更紊乱，带着自己都未察觉的媚意。  
“不要了……小胖儿，我，我真的不行了……”小雨被操得双目失神，眼神迷离，颤栗着发出请求。他甚至能察觉到男人之前强行灌入身体的精液，在抽插中从那个难以启齿的地方顺着大腿内侧慢慢淌下。  
“不要了？”小胖微哂。心尖尖上的美人无助惊惶地躺在池边，白色单衣被打湿，前襟散开，露出覆着薄薄肌肉的洁白胸口，下摆凌乱，露出修长柔韧的赤裸长腿。光滑如玉的肌肤，映衬着被斑驳的青紫、深深的吻痕和淫靡的齿印，温润紧致的秘处紧紧吸吮包裹着自己，简直活色生香得让人血脉贲张。 “乖，不能不要。” 低沉的少年嗓音带着情欲的沙哑。小胖长长的指头拧着小雨的下巴，强迫他脖子后仰，承受唇舌湿润柔软的侵犯。一手揪着另一边的乳首，按得凹陷下去旋转拨动，挑逗得指尖下的红点硬挺如石子。另一只手顺着纤巧的脚踝，紧实的小腿，慢慢滑到滑嫩的大腿内侧，把玩着早已硬挺的昂扬。 

小雨几乎都要疯了，失声叫起来，下意识乱蹬，却完全挣扎不开。刚开始还有力气尖叫呻吟，到后来被小胖按在浴室的墙上顶得喘不过气的时候，已经完全没有了力气。  
众人眼中沉稳纯粹、谦谦君子的小胖对着小雨的耳朵吐着酒气，微笑着说出让小雨想捂着耳朵逃离的淫声浪语。快感太过强烈，甚至让小雨不知道现在的感觉是麻还是痛还是爽。他想求饶，想躲开，可只能颤抖哭泣着被动接受男人赏赐的，一波波来自情欲的热潮。纯净的面具在攻击下崩溃殆尽，痛苦、快感、羞耻、屈辱、黏腻……像一张网凌乱地束缚着赤裸的自己。  
小雨的脸无力地贴着冰凉的汉白玉，腰肢被贯穿到麻木，被操到茫然失神的眼裡满是迷离无辜。

他不知道儿时的玩伴是从哪里学来了这么多折腾自己的花样，连海桐的堂会淫戏也比不过他的招数磨人——正如他不知道，世界上还有澜逸子这样造福世人的奇人。

雨一路挟着方博逃到入住的客栈，关上房门，一屁股坐到太师椅上。

羽灵跳到案上，凶巴巴地吼道：“白木登！你不是应该跟在陈玘身边吗！怎么会来这里和羽灵抢母啾！”

方博和周雨对视一眼。

小奶猫窝在方博怀里充耳不闻，抱着方博的胳膊投入地蹭着，嗓子里依恋地发出呼噜呼噜声。

羽灵气得在案上跳来跳去：“啊啊啊啊气死羽灵了啾！”

周雨弱弱地举起手：“等等，打断一下，你说这小猫咪是白虎？”

羽灵理所当然地点头：“对啊，它是西岳星宿仙主白虎白木登。看来它比羽灵还惨，羽灵不知道为什么变小了但好歹还能说话，木登居然直接退化成幼崽了，也不知道转生池到底出了什么差错……糟了，也不知道乌澄和马龙现在怎么样了！”

方博不可思议地低头看了看怀里打滚撒娇的小奶猫，实在没办法把它和狐族传承里记载的凶恶圣兽白虎联系在一起。小奶猫见方博看它，娇嫩地“喵嗷~”了一声，抱住方博的脸，舔了舔他的嘴唇。

羽灵直接原地爆炸：“白！木！登！”张嘴几点火星喷过来。小白虎毫不畏惧地掀起一阵细小的微风，将火星吹得四散开来，将案几灼出几点黑焦。

“够了！”方博头疼地扶额坐下。周雨心疼得不得了：“快住手快住手！烧坏了要赔钱的！”挡在一猫一鸟之间。两萌宠斗得正酣，各自使出了看家本事，对喷的小火龙和小风刃恰被拦在中间的周雨照单全收。风刃把衣襟划出道道口子，风助火势，周雨穿的又是极易燃易抽丝的雪丝潞绸对襟深衣，衣服瞬间被燎着。方博眼疾手快地拿起案上的茶水泼过去，帮着被烫得哇哇叫的周雨扒了身上的衣服。

羽灵和白木登闯了祸，嚇得不敢作声。周雨除掉被燎得一塌糊涂的衣物，烟熏火燎灰头土脸又被泼了一身水，狼狈不堪仍难掩艳色。

方博艰难地咽了一口口水，吞吞吐吐道：“怪不得你突然又愿意和我一道走了……小胖又欺负你了吧。”

周雨低头看到自己赤裸的上半身，白嫩的身子上满是青紫，右边乳zhu周围还有未褪的半圈咬痕，猛地抱臂环住胸，小脸涨得通红。

 

大虺金缕宫

张继科沐浴完回到帐中，却看见龙床上鼓起一个大包。张继科好笑地去捞缎衾:“捂着不怕闷吗？”掀开缎衾，里面却蜷着一个光溜溜白嫩嫩的少年。

白净清秀的少年从胳膊缝里偷偷抬眼瞟了张继科一眼，“昂”了一声，又把头猛地扎进胳膊弯里。

质子第二部（二十一）

 

昆仑山

夕阳余晖渐渐隐于夜幕之后，漫天星斗于浩瀚苍穹中缓缓显出身形。

风从林间吹来，湿漉漉地扑在邱贻可脸上，带着阴翳的潮湿和腥气。挺拔的高木崖在夜色里显出黝黑的轮廓，像是从远古就存活着的庞然巨兽，就这样一直千年万年的站立着，幽幽的看着岁月和历史的变迁，无论经历多少日升月沉草木枯荣，什么都无法磨灭它们，什么都无法让它们消亡。

邱贻可挺直腰杆，深深地叹了一口气，俊秀无双的脸上满是郁色。

上次他站在高木崖下，还是天启十七年。

当初的自己武功不若现在精湛，入昆仑秘境着实吃了不少苦头，却依然觉得甘之如饴。邱贻可仍然记得当时背着博儿，深一脚浅一脚地在杂草荆棘横生的树丛里穿行，心在跳，腿在抖，汗湿重衣，但因为背上熟睡的孩子，忘却了所有的烦恼和忧虑，如同到了世外桃源。许是心境不同，那时的昆仑哪里像眼前这阴森诡谲的群山，处处皆是好风景。酸柑象一颗颗红玛瑙，点缀在绿叶中，轻风吹过蒿草，沙沙直响。松针落叶间踩下去软软的，在落叶与松针中寻觅得到金黄色的榛蘑和松茸。

邱贻可又叹了一口气。博儿最喜欢吃蘑菇和鸡，一路上自己打的野鸡因为寻常得见，都已入了自己的腹中，可翻山越岭于悬崖峭壁上艰难采得的仙缘珍珠蕈却一口也没舍得吃，都用内力烘干贮在行囊中。珍珠蕈干泡水与山鸡同炖，只需清泉炖上一个时辰，再点一筷子的盐，不管是小博儿，还是……还是当初的紫儿，都最喜欢这一口了。

邱贻可摸了摸行囊里的天师残卷，定了定神。残卷上的内容这么些年早已烂熟于心。自从得知博儿带着许昕一行入了昆仑，便猜测侄儿是否在打昆仑山里的奇珍异宝的主意。可是沿着蕴宝之地一路寻来，除了高木崖依然矗立，昆仑山其他的川泽地形却怎么也对不上。尤其是曾长着火凤梧桐的神女峰，竟好似发生过山崩地裂，整个山头都被削去。仅仅数年时间，昆仑山竟已渤澥桑田，东海扬尘，这里究竟发生了什么？邱贻可从心底生出深深的无力感。

而这种无力感在邱贻可沿着高木崖走了三天三夜，绕了数圈仍然没有找到曾经的山洞时达到了顶峰。

昆仑秘境呢？寒水潭边的琅树呢？会酿猴儿酒的山魈父子呢？巴国遗迹的神女棺椁呢？再怎么山崩地裂，这些也可以不翼而飞的吗？

终于如果周雨在这就好了。对了，小雨那时灵时不灵的占卜，能攴出自己也来了昆仑吗？

邱贻可抹了一把脸，眉心拧出一条深深的折痕。  
博儿，你究竟在哪里？

 

柳子连云客栈。

周雨眉飞色舞地跟方博描述初见的场景：“那时你才这么一点点高，扮成个小丫鬟，梳着双环髻，圆圆脸儿大大眼睛，一身月色的百褶襦裙，眼睛滴溜溜一转尽是调皮机灵……”

方博：“……”

质子第二部（二十二）

 

三年前  
海桐天香楼

周雨兴冲冲地跑进花旦的屋子：“师傅在不在！来看我新写的这折如何！”

屋内静悄悄，周雨左顾右盼不见人影，绕进里间，却撞见花旦正伏在案上，双肩不住耸动。

周雨大惊：“阿航，你怎么了？”

花旦抬起脸，一双哭得通红的细长眼睛瞥向周雨，勉强笑了一下，又扑簌簌掉下泪来。

周雨手足无措地拿袖子替花旦拭泪，被花旦扭身躲过。周雨急道：“这是怎么了！你快说啊。”

任是周雨如何追问，花旦咬着嘴唇一言不发。周雨跺跺脚：“那风婆子又欺负你了是吧！我却找她算账！”

“哎，小雨……”阿航未及阻止，周雨便一阵风般旋了出去。

周雨一脚踹开风兮兮的房门，岂料这厢风妈妈也在房间里一把鼻涕一把泪，看到周雨破门而入，哭得更凶了，拍着大腿直呼：“我这苦命的儿哟！”

花旦落泪还可称得上梨花带雨，大婶嚎啕便实在有些辣眼睛。周雨傻眼了：“到底发生了什么事？阿航也哭，你怎么也在哭。”

“雨少爷你不知，我这心里疼的啊！”风妈妈抹着眼泪：“这可怎么办哟，知府宋大人，知府宋大人刚刚派人递了帖子，说府里来了贵客，让阿航明日去唱堂会。”

“堂会怎么了？”周雨一脸不解，“我在家时，家父也时常给祖母做堂会啊。”

风妈妈用红肿的眯缝眼上下打量看了周雨两眼：“我的雨少爷哎，你是真不懂还是假不懂啊？”

看周雨一脸茫然，风妈妈叹了一口气，向这不谙世事的贵公子解释了起来。

原来海桐所谓的堂会，向来与天下别处热闹喜庆的习俗不同。自武泰七年青阳城破后，戎狄流亡众臣北遁，其中有个文臣逃亡过程中抛妻弃子，却不忘将他一个爱重的优伶随身带着。这优伶便将拿手的梆子戏带到了海桐。海桐人天生能歌善舞，人人都有一把嘹亮的好嗓子，梆子戏便在此落地生根，发扬光大。海桐人听戏都会到梨园或青楼，而“堂会”这个词，在海桐代表着另外一种旖旎的意思。

不知是否这文臣家风如此，优伶在拿手的戏文之外，独独又传下来一整套堂会的保留曲目，风格格外挑逗大胆。曲风靡靡，唱腔撩人，曲文情色，舞姿魅惑，戏服便不说了，唱到尾声，几乎是要脱尽了的。所以甚少有人能听到堂会曲的结尾，一般在中途，场面便开始不堪入目起来。叫戏子回家唱堂会，这本身便意味着一场淫靡的游戏，戏子将会委身于一人甚至数人。

风妈妈说着说着又开始哭：“你道是唱唱小曲儿呢！能囫囵个儿回来便是万幸了。咱们薄命人，去了岂有不脱层皮的，前日楼里花魁因为善舞，便被知府大人叫去唱堂会，回来都被折腾不成人形了，那水谷还是身经百战的东瀛戏子出身呢！他都被糟践成那副鬼样子，我们航儿可是清倌人，怎么受得起那些官爷折磨哟！”

周雨想起来前些天被抬回来那个浑身血迹奄奄一息的人，打了一个寒颤，不假思索道：“我替师傅去！”

质子第二部（二十三）

“你去？”风妈妈怔了一怔，连连摇头：“知府公子与航儿相熟，知府上下都识得，冒充不过去反倒祸及与我，不成不成。航儿去最多回来休养个月余，少爷你若像折腾天香楼这般大闹宋府，我老妈子的命也活不成了。”

周雨大言不惭道：“你便说航师傅偶感风寒倒了嗓子，他的徒弟也是个色艺双绝的，替他走了这一遭又如何！”

绝色倒是不假，可这“艺”……到底是谁给的他自信！…风妈妈识相地咽下未说出口的话，心下踌躇斟酌一番，仍是面有难色。周雨不耐烦地打断她未说出口的话：“怕他作甚！你忘了小爷的看家本事了？你只管送我入府会会那劳甚子贵客，我自有法子分解，你若不允，我现在便拆了这天香楼。”

风妈妈实在拗不过，又着实心疼尹航，只得无奈咬牙允了。当夜便与花旦一同急教了周雨堂会粉戏，一出《风月鉴》从《春愁》、《寻芳》、《花归》、《裸释》到《辞艳》，咬钉嚼铁，一字百磨，口口亲授，倒弄了周雨一个面红耳赤。周雨一路学着花旦的动作，舞起来举体皆媚，柔若无骨，回舞旋折，飘飘欲仙。

风妈妈一声喝彩，周雨一个利索的下腰反叼杯甩袖左右卧鱼身段，锦裳宝带，彩緤飘举，半斜半倚，慵装醉态，外衫飘然落地，露出半边锁骨和一双若隐若现美到极点的修长玉腿，一出“花归”收势粉墨登场，姿式优美柔丽之极，配上他那倾国倾城的容颜，满屋子都是流光溢彩，撩得人血脉贲张。风航二人不禁看得呆了。比较起来，花旦师傅腰腿没有周雨的武工底子，反倒不及徒弟不晃不亸，柔美多姿。风妈妈猛地一击掌：“成了！只要你不张……嘴……便……”终于在周雨的瞪视下讪讪闭上嘴。

“成了，这便够了。”下一出便是《裸释》，小雨说什么也不肯再往下学，“你不是说没人能听到结尾吗，学这些差不多了，明日早些叫我。”大摇大摆回房睡觉去了。

花旦追了出来：“小雨，可否答应师傅一个恳求……”

 

第二日天刚破晓，知府便遣人来接花旦。风妈妈赔笑道：“航儿前日染了风寒倒了嗓子，恐给贵人过了病气，大人您看……可否换我儿的徒弟去，色艺也是一等一的佳呢。”来人冷笑道：“倒了嗓子又如何，难不成倒是为了他上面那张嘴不成。妈妈也不必推搪，趁早动身，我们倒感念妈妈之德了。”

“哦？大人竟一点商量余地也没有么？”一声轻笑，隔扇门吱呀一声被推开，一双修长的腿率先迈了进来。身段迷人，糅合了少年的英气和少女的妩媚，步伐款款间像长了钩子，勾得人移不开眼神。当按堂会习俗盛装打扮的周雨走到来人面前，掀起了面纱，按尹航教的眼波那么一转唇角那么一弯，宋府来人瞬间失去了言语的能力。

海桐宋府

从角门进去，宋府的假山石桥，包括随意散落布置的院落都显出细致奢华和小巧别致来。

小厮一路殷勤地提着箱笼引着周雨迤逦到衙东花园里一座很高大的四面厅的后台上来。厅内有杂耍，有皮影戏，更引人注目的是设在大厅的轩廊外的绳戏场，用一条很粗的绳紧紧绷着，两端拴在三叉木架上，早已开演。几个曼妙童子手里拿着一根白线绕绞五尺来长的杆子，两头系着两个有黑穗子的小球，正在绳上忽低忽昂地走来走去，大有矫若游龙、翩若惊鸿之势。堂下胡琴声咿咿哑哑的一响，抱着胡琴的女子婀娜靡曼地啭着娇喉唱着。大厅中间摆上好几排椅位，两司、道、府及本地的巨绅已经到齐了，簇拥着一位身材高大面貌奇异的异族大汉，当是今日的主角了。

 

周雨探头探脑地向台下望去，瞥眼见厅的下首里挂着一桁珠帘，隐隐约约都是珠围翠绕的女眷。明明看不清楚，却有一位格外出众，身姿窈窕，光华四溢，艳色夺人，想必是宋府的哪位小姐了。厅下众人包括异族大汉的注意力都多半若有若无放在那人身上，不知为何，周雨的注意力却莫名地落在小姐身边一位不起眼的小丫鬟处，怎么也难以移开。

那小丫鬟顶多十来岁，在珠帘后露出半张脸，一团孩气，面色白净，眉眼娟秀，眼神温温润润的。她穿着一件月白色密纽的小袄，下身是同色的百褶襦裙，头上包着一块白绸角形的头兜，裙角像花朵一样散开，正低头听小姐说着什么。小姐吩咐了几句，小丫鬟朝台上扫了一眼，便抿唇颔首退下了。

周雨莫名失望地吁了口气。收了收心思，忖度着胡琴女子唱毕，女眷散去，堂会便要开场了。自己昨夜被风妈妈和阿航特训过，还是心虚。估算时间还来得及，周雨摸了摸袖中阿航塞给自己的书信，借着尿遁从后台绕出去。

用定身符定住路过的小厮，迷思移魂咒问出知府公子宋旭房间的位置，周雨一掌劈晕了小厮藏到树丛后的假山里。却突然听到有一队脚步声传来，似乎是宋府巡逻之人，忙躲在那死角之处，指望那巡逻小队过去，却不想那小队越走越近，竟是要转过游廊来假山这边查看。

迷魂咒无法一次对付那么多人，此时已避无可避，正着急间，背后抵着的假山悄无声息地开了一道暗门，一双软软的小手伸出，闪电般捂住周雨的嘴将他拖了进去。

质子第二部（二十四）

周雨的闷哼被堵在喉咙里，下意识地蹲身反手一个肘击，身后的人灵活避开，一手捂着周雨的嘴，一手牢牢将锁住他的胳膊和胸口，热气喷在周雨耳畔：“别动，我叫方博，是邱贻可让我来找你。”

假山外的宋府巡逻小队似乎发觉了什么，在假山旁徘徊了一会。周雨心如擂鼓，不敢做声，  
只觉得按在唇上的手指触感柔软冰凉。  
巡逻小队未见异常，脚步渐渐远去直到消失。周雨松了一口气，不待狂跳不止的心平静下来，他迅雷不及掩耳之势一个背摔，身后之人猝不及防，被怪力雨一手扼脖子一手制住胸口牢牢地压在假山壁上，动弹不得。

“你……”周雨正得意洋洋，突然发现身下之人是个小女娃娃，正是刚才厅中见过的，莫名吸引了自己全部注意力的月白襦裙小丫鬟。

周雨触电一般放下抵着小丫鬟小腹的膝盖，跳开三丈远，手足无措地看着小丫鬟弯腰捂嘴低声呛咳。

小丫鬟喘匀了气，抬起头，眼神犀利地扫了周雨一眼。周雨感觉被针扎了一下，脑子瞬间清醒，后知后觉地想起来，急切道：“你说邱贻可让你来找我？邱贻可在哪？他知道我在这里？”

小丫鬟点点头，拉起周雨的手：“跟我来。”

周雨完全没有注意到小丫鬟拉着自己绕过了几处层峦叠嶂的假山，又跨过了几道半月门。他的心思完全在十指交握的手上。自己从来没有和人这般牵过手，连小胖都只是牵过自己的袖子。

手中的柔荑小小软软的，指尖冰凉，掌心却是滚烫，有微微的薄茧，似是常年握着兵器而成。可是怎么会有小女娃娃舞刀弄棒呢？啊，她的指尖触到我掌心了……又酥麻，很紧张，傻傻的，她手好小，又好软，温暖干燥，纤细柔软，自己却是一手的汗水。这就是牵手的感觉吗？不敢用力握，手指都不敢动，甚至胳膊都不敢摆，这种感觉真的是太奇妙了。拉住她的手的时候整个人就像被抽空了一样，不能思考，灵魂被冻结。周围的一切仿佛都在那个瞬间停止一般。昏昏沉沉的，生怕捏疼又怕他拒绝抽离。嘴唇上被触碰过的地方却止不住传来灼烧的感觉，如同烙印。

周雨想着，自己可能是一见钟情了吧。

神思不属的后果就是，被带着方博带着穿过暗门的时候，没料到脚下有阶梯，周雨是滚下去的。

没注意脚下，周雨一个踉跄，一脚踩空，方博没来得及稳住，也被带着一道滚了下去。周雨只来得及把方博搂在怀里护住要害，一阵天旋地转之后，已是滚了十几个台阶，两人脸对着脸躺在地板上，四目相对，耳鬓厮磨，彼此呼吸可闻，周雨一阵脸红心跳，坐了起来：“妹妹，你没事吧。”

方博此刻无心解释自己的性别，站起身拍拍灰：“走吧，小心点。”周雨没再说话，老老实实跟着。

走了很长一段暗道，方博吱呀一声又推开一道门，门里一间暗室。室内摆设简单，仅一桌四椅。桌前坐着一人，风华绝代，光照陋室，不是流放边境久违多年的大虺殊祯公子邱贻可又是谁。

 

两人异口同声。

邱贻可：“小雨，真的是你？”

周雨：“邱哥，真的是你？”

沉默了一瞬，两人又同时开口：

“邱哥，你为什么要穿女装？”

“小雨，你穿的这什么衣服？”

质子第二部（二十五）  
海桐宋府

 

盛装艳服的周雨和邱贻可面面相觑，都难得地感到了一丝尴尬。

宋府来天香楼点名要尹航大家出“堂会”，堂会既属淫戏，戏服的第一要务便是——好脱。故替代航师傅出场的周雨，装扮不同于传统的海桐梆子戏的端庄娴雅，穿的是改良过的月白软纱戏服。  
天启二十一年的周雨年方十六，肌肤丰润鲜嫩得犹如带着露珠的菡萏。轻薄的衣摆上绣着银灰色的花纹，臂上挽迤着丈许来长的烟罗轻绡，玉带织锦却将纤腰束得不盈一握，让人觉得只要将那织锦玉带轻轻一抽，便可将那世间最美好的肉体揽入怀中。明明裹得肌肤分毫不露，却因缥缈隐约的材质勾出的线条，惹得人心痒难搔。袖挽兰花垂玉臂，灵犀一点透酥胸，这装扮是天香楼风妈妈混迹青楼多年的心血之作，处处透着深谙恩客心理的性感小心机：露得多不如露得巧，若隐若现更撩人。  
周雨乌黑的秀发用一条月白抹额束起，几丝秀发淘气的垂落，将弹指可破的肌肤衬得更加湛白，脸上的一抹轻纱掩住了绝世容貌，只一双光华四溢的乌黑眸子露在外，艳光逼人不可直视。  
堂堂天师门少主穿成如此，若被大虺朝堂上的人知晓，怕是要津津乐道传唱三年。  
而周雨受到的刺激更甚。  
邱贻可自七岁起便名列牵机影榜，十四岁之后，独占魁首稳稳十二年，相貌之佳是天下人所公认的。穿上女装，肤理玉色，慧俊婉转，虽然身材高挑略有一丝违和，但端的是倾国倾城之貌毋庸置疑，刚才在四面厅中，纵是隐在一桁珠帘之后不露形色，依然莫名吸引了厅下众人的大半注意力。此刻面容毫无遮掩地展露于世，简直要夺去有幸目睹之人的全部呼吸。  
可周雨是什么人？  
光屁股时代就和小胖跟在太子后面去在邱府上玩闹的，那时的相府殊祯公子少年老成，温和俊美又不失威严，小胖贵为长公主之子，自己乃是惊才绝艳的天师门少主，做错了事也照样被邱贻可罚过。相府听雪阁的每一块地砖，自己都无比熟悉——和小胖不知道被罚擦过多少遍。  
从小便如同老夫子般循规蹈矩古板守旧的邱贻可，身着粉紫绣花褙子加上银鼠坎肩，头上挽着堕云髻，腰下系着鹅黄锦裙，施施然坐在桌前的画面，这刺激不亚于看见他爹周掌门在清思殿中裸奔。  
两人一瞬间颇有种不知从何解释起，执手相看竟无语凝噎的茫然。

“你们打算含情脉脉对视到什么时候？”方博不知道此刻他有幸目睹的是牵机影榜前后两任“天下第一美人”共处一室的千古奇景（还都是此生不会再有第二次的离奇装扮），不解风情地冷冷提醒道：“邱贻可，你还有两炷香的时间。”  
时间紧迫，邱贻可草草解释了一下现状。原来此时的宋府多方势力角逐，已被重重围住连只苍蝇都飞不出去，如果不是邱贻可认出周雨，一时分不开身于是派方博搭救，形迹可疑的周雨早已被巡逻的暗卫拿下，若是不小心打草惊蛇，苦心筹谋的布局便会功亏一篑。  
原来知府府上的贵客，把花魁水谷折磨欲死的恩客，便是羟库大王子沙涧鞍之庶弟沙涧耶。羟库与大虺仇深似海，三月前沙涧鞍于柳溪之战阵前被斩于慕情剑下，而邱贻可和驻守河朔的光武将军陈玘多方打探，布了很久的局，务必要在今日一举将沙涧耶刺杀。

而此刻的周雨还不知道的是，三月前在柳溪战场上率诸军同时俱攻，一尔势成，破羟库四十余营的，便是俏立于身边扮成丫鬟模样的方博。时羟库王子沙涧鞍麾下尚有百余人，皆殊死战，无不一当十。方博阵前斩沙涧鞍、弥汲、尹那珂等高手，余贼俱降，方博在七千里漠北一战成名。时年，方博不过十二岁。  
自沙涧鞍死后，羟库王室壮年男子唯余沙涧耶、沙涧罗两人，沙涧罗下落不明，而沙涧耶带亲兵南下前往戈壁以东的刻胡儿，投奔他的姨母纳沙女王。海桐立于两地之间，地处险要，知府立场却十分含糊。沙涧耶取道柳子，一路经花亭过平皋，在海桐接受了宋知府的款待。陈玘本欲静观其变，却收到了宋知府的暗中传书。  
“小雨，我不知你为何会在此处，还着这般奇装异服，”邱贻可绷着脸正色道，“但是这里形势波云诡谲深不可测，我无暇照应你，稍后我安排方博带你出府，你去城外找陈玘，让他派人送你去河朔。”  
“我送他出去？邱贻可，没有我你计划能行？”方博轻嗤。“何况我觉得，他这个时候出现在这，明显就是天意。你不觉得他比你扮女装更适合么？”  
邱贻可扶额：“博儿，你莫要胡闹。”  
“邱哥哥，我是误用了我爹给我的太清山河符，一下子从金陵传送到了花亭，攴算出玘哥和你此时当在海桐，便寻了过来。”三言两语解释了自己在这里的原因，周雨隐去了一路过来的鸡飞狗跳，偷偷吐舌，“找到你真是太好了！要我做什么，尽管差遣！”打小爱凑热闹的周雨是个唯恐天下不乱的性格，闻言巴不得掺和一脚搅乱一池浑水。  
方博冷笑，他对这厮可没什么好感。当自己这世终于穿成人，被肖战师傅逼着温课的时候，便已看过时文中盛赞的天师门徒的光辉历史——“周雨以四岁龄初祭天，即得四句谶言：紫气东来，祥瑞北望。玄天紫狐，边疆归降。帝甚慰，曰：“天师门后继有人焉！”赐紫檀拂尘。玄天紫狐现世，为光武大将军陈玘于河朔捕之。”  
自己还是狐狸的上辈子，玄天紫狐轮回七世，境至先天，早已得狐族传承，修习隐匿之术了。若不是当时年仅四岁的周雨那句石破天惊的祭天谶语，自己何须受那锥心蚀骨之痛，第七次死在邱贻可的剑下。

海桐并非大虺领土，立场含糊，事发紧急机会难得，邱贻可和陈玘仅仅带了方博和十余人手悄悄潜入。沙涧耶本身便是牵机影榜上有数的高手，随身亲卫更不乏世间高手，要如何刺杀，十分棘手。然而沙涧耶为人放浪形骸，性喜凌虐美人，一路寻芳摧花，哪怕是在逃亡途中依然不改本色，甚至见猎心喜，看上了宋知府艳名在外的小姐宋昶。哪怕宋知府答应为其寻来天香阁花魁水谷甚至名震海桐的清倌人尹航，依然意犹未尽贼心不死。  
请神容易送神难，引狼入室后悔不迭的宋知府修书一封寄往陈玘，答应里应外合，只求爱女不被糟蹋。  
于是便有了今天这出。邱贻可在知府夫人的配合下扮成宋小姐，年少机敏的方博则扮成丫鬟，伺机行事。  
邱贻可的容颜倾城，气质绝佳，应变能力奇强，武力也是高强到足以自保，唯一的缺点便是声音是清朗的青年音，悦耳却破绽百出。“洞房之夜”，宋小姐总不能一直不说话吧？  
恰在这时，周雨送上门来。  
周雨最擅长的是什么？  
不说静思明慧咒和千里安魂咒的加持，当年在金陵城，名震京城第一角的绝技，可就是随心所欲模仿各种声线的好嗓子！


End file.
